


alluring

by ppcrker



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppcrker/pseuds/ppcrker
Summary: was going out with your friends really going to be a bad thing? what if it was to the one club in town, ran by one of the most dangerous men around? mob! tom x reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> smut to come. honestly, this is pretty much one of my first pieces of writing, and it'll be my first smut. i was going to make it a one-shot, but decided to attempt a buildup. so, please give me feedback! 
> 
> also, if you’d like, follow me on tumblr! my account is : fknholland
> 
> you can request imagines and anything you’d like there! i’m working on getting the account up and running, and writing more.

you'd had a rather uneventful week at work, each day dragging by as you encouraged yourself to make it to the weekend at least. your friends had planned a night out friday, and you couldn't be more eager about it.

they'd all been dying to go to one of the newest spots in town for dancing and drinking, although one little detail had you on edge. tom holland, who runs one of the most dangerous mobs - - owned the club. you were never one to stray towards trouble, so you told yourself you'd have a few drinks and dance, and be sure not to run into any.

the day seemed to drag by agonizingly slow, and it seemed like forever until you were finally clocking out. as you walked to your car, you couldn't help but feel an overwhelming anxiety brewing inside of you. going out wasn't exactly your thing, so you didn't know what exactly to expect of your evening. finally making it home from work, you found yourself shaken with excitement and nervousness as you forced yourself to calm down.

you decided on an outfit that would surely show off your figure, a black dress that hugged every curve as it barely hit mid-thigh, the front cutting down just to your breasts, deciding on black heels to match your chosen attire for the evening. deciding to add waves to your hair and finally applying your makeup, you were finally ready to go. you eyed your reflection in your bathroom mirror before deciding you were fully ready to go. 

it wasn't long until you were stepping foot in the club, music thudding off the walls as you watched people dance close together. you were well aware of the fact that people in places as such typically didn't believe in space, not that they could help it - - always being crowded, but you knew you had to pay extra close attention, never knowing what people's intentions truly were, or how you could potentially be approached. 

you made a beeline straight for the bar, ordering something that'd hopefully take the edge off. as you sipped at your alcoholic beverage, you found yourself soon being dragged onto the dance floor by one of your girlfriends as you glanced around. there was no arguing against it, there never was. so you simply decided to at least attempt to cut loose and have a good time.

it was as if you could feel a set of eyes on you as you moved your hips to the beat of the music, but you dismissed it. there was so many people within the club, you knew that you wouldn't be able to figure out who it could be, if it were anyone at all.

losing yourself in the music as you shook your hips, dancing with your girlfriends, you had no complaints as you began to genuinely have a good time.

your friend spun you around playfully and you laughed aloud as you did so, gasping as you collided into someone else. that someone else proceeded to grab onto your waist with strong hands. a man, dressed in a suit, the scent of his cologne clouding your senses.

it was when your eyes found his face that you felt your breath catch in your throat, unsure of what to do.

"having fun?" he questioned. a smirk playing on his lips, clearly finding amusement in the situation.

"yes, i am," you answered, short and sweet. you tried your best to show no interest, but you couldn't deny how his strong hands had immediately had an effect on you. you couldn't deny how you wanted to feel them roam over your figure.

his cologne smelled wonderful and you couldn't get enough of it - - but you still pulled away from him abruptly, still clutching your drink, somehow having managed not to spill a drop. "and you are?" you were oblivious to who was standing in front of you.

"sorry, love. rude of me," he chuckled, a sound that immediately made your heart flutter. extending his hand, he introduced himself, "tom. tom holland."

as soon as he spoke his name, your eyes widened and your heart thudded against the confines of your chest as realization struck you. the one thing you didn't want to do, was the one thing you'd managed to do, you'd waltzed right into trouble. you couldn't help but wonder why, though - - just why you'd been singled out, out of everyone around you. 

especially by someone so powerful, and feared by everyone around. what could he possibly want with you?

"oh. oh no," you shook your head, and found that he still had that damned smirk on his lips. "what's funny? i know who you are, and just what you do. there's no telling what you're capable of," you scoffed.

tom's eyes noticeably darkened and you squeezed your thighs together as you swallowed thickly.

"do you want to find out, princess?" he questioned, his voice seeming to have only gotten deeper. you couldn't deny that it had quite an effect on you, clutching your drink tighter as you tried your best to take a deep breath. 

it was obvious he was awaiting your answer, and you wanted so badly to cave in - - and yet, something in you wanted to be difficult, and make it harder on the one man that was probably used to getting his way effortlessly.

it seemed as if he'd taken your silence as uncertainty, and he stepped forwards which left hardly any space between the two of you. you stared up at him in surprise and question for a few moments before regaining your composure, raising a brow and letting a small smile play on your lips. 

"do you?" tom asked again, this time lifting his hand and letting his knuckles trail along your jawline. his eyes studying your face and every single movement made you feel incapable of getting any air, melting under his touch but trying not to show it. "don't be difficult," it came across as a demand, and it broke you out of your haze as you grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

this took him a bit by surprise, as his eyebrows raised and he glanced to your hand wrapped around his wrist.

had you gone mad? you were testing the one person, that was not one to be tested and yet, you could care less.

"i think i'll pass," you grinned, watching his features fall passive yet again, completely unreadable. 

"we'll see about that love. i'm sure i can change your mind by the end of your evening," he uttered, clearly having taken it as a challenge. it was then that you knew you were in for it, as he turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd yet again. you knew it wasn't the end of it, and part of you was eager to play along with this game of what was similar to cat and mouse.

the night had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the game of cat and mouse continues. tom wonders just what it would take to get you to surrender to him. used to getting his way, he can't stand the fact that he's even struggling to get to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment! tell me what you guys think! sorry it took me a little bit to update, but as always, i hope you guys enjoy!

not long after your encounter with the man himself, you practically rushed back over to the bar as you tried not to freak out. what had you just done? he'd spoken as if you'd started something that he intended to finish, as if he'd been challenged. tom was known to have very little patience and a short-fused temper when tested, and you weren't sure just how much you could toy with him until he'd snap.

although you didn't exactly fear him as much as everyone else, the man still managed to intimidate you and intrigue you all at once. 

"what the hell was that?" a friend of yours suddenly appeared by your side shortly after you'd ordered another drink, and you'd nearly jumped out of your skin. 

you laughed nervously, "i guess you saw tom approach me? i don't know, i honestly don't know what that was. but i think i just got myself in deep shit," you admitted, glancing over your shoulder as if you'd find him nearby in the crowd of people.

"watch your back. you know how the bad boys are," your friend elbowed you playfully before disappearing back onto the dance floor, but you took it a bit serious. you planned on watching your back for the rest of the evening, unsure of when he'd attempt his next approach.

although things had definitely taken a turn that you hadn't expected in the slightest, you still wanted to make the best of the evening. you grabbed your drink off the counter and headed back onto the dance floor along with everyone else, and just as before everything seemed to blend out around you. shaking your hips and laughing with your friends, you didn't object as a random guy danced with you, wanting to simply have a good time.

that's when you looked up, and part of you wanted to freeze but instead you kept going. tom stood nearby against a wall, beside a door to which you assumed to possibly be his office or something of the sort. a heat rushed through you as his dark eyes remained solely on you. something about him staring at you in such a way when he could be staring at anyone else. there seemed to be a hint of irritation in his gaze, and you wondered if it had anything to do with the guy you were currently dancing with.

deciding to test the waters, you turned your back to the guy and soon his hands were on your hips and he was much closer to you as he nearly pressed himself against you while you both moved to the beat. you couldn't deny that a strong part of you wished it were tom, and it made your eyes flutter shut as you began to picture it. 

when you opened them and your gaze found his, you noticed he was no longer leaning against the wall. instead he stood tall, his irritation seeming to shift to apparent anger. he'd given himself away and you couldn't help the grin that played on your lips as your eyes never left his. you watched as he clenched his fists at his sides, taking note of the gun he had strapped to his side. it made you nervous and simultaneously intrigued as well as aroused you, just how much power and dominance radiated off of him.

what you didn't know, was that he planned to torment you as well. someone would break, and you were determined to be the one that didn't. you watched as a girl approached him with a scrap of a dress on and you felt a heat brewing inside of you. it was clearly jealousy and you knew it, and you hated how easily it got under your skin. tom spared you a glance, a smirk playing on his lips as he arched a brow at you. his eyes refocused on the girl as she came onto him, too strong for yours or his liking, but he played along with it just to make you tick.

and so you did, as you excused yourself from the guy dancing with you and approached tom and the girl. 

"i need to talk to him, so if you could please go away," you didn't spare her a glance as you glared at tom and he glared back, and she dismissed herself without a word as she eyed you both strangely.

"what's wrong, darling? why so hostile?" his accent laced every word and you scowled, hating how much you loved it. he eyed you, his irritation evident. 

you shook your head, "don't. what is your game?" you were getting right down to business.

tom stepped closer to you, towering over you as his irritation radiated off of him in waves, but you couldn't be bothered to care. "my game? what's yours? i know i started this, but you're also the one that decided to play along."

he'd called you out on your behavior, and you knew it was the truth. you couldn't deny that you wanted him, and you couldn't deny that you enjoyed complicating things for him. "what do you want from me?" was your retort.

"everything," tom answered rather seriously, and you nearly laughed but refrained from doing so. you couldn't help but wonder again, why you? he continued to step closer until there was no personal space left to be had, and you watched as he stared you down shamelessly. "give in to me, you can't fight it princess."

truth be told, you didn't know how much longer you could fight or deny what was brewing between the two of you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m typing this chapter on mobile so hopefully it isn’t total garbage! feedback is always welcome, hope you guys enjoy!

tom stood before you, his towering form invading any boundaries that you might’ve had. he stared down at you in what appeared to be lust and intrigue. 

you wanted to cave, you wanted to quit resisting, but you weren’t quite done stoking the fire yet. “i’m not going to cave — i won’t give into whatever this is,” shaking your head, you dismissed yourself again.

onto the dance floor you’d went, pleased that you’d managed to run the girl off that’d been coming into tom. although you knew you had no claim over him, and he could do as he wanted, you didn’t want to see him enjoying someone else’s company regardless.

the guy from before happily began to dance with you again, and you couldn’t deny that he too, was attractive. you simply wanted to have a fun time. what was the harm in it?

something boiled writhing you when you glanced over to see tom, sat in a corner at a private table with his men, a girl sat in his lap. 

what place did you have to be jealous? you’d continued to fight whatever was brewing between the two of you, why wouldn’t he move on?

you watched as tom’s arm pulled her closer, his eyes catching yours as his face remained expressionless. 

part of you couldn’t deal with what you were seeing, so when the guy offered to get out of there, you were more than happy to do so. 

he seemed to be more intoxicated than you were, which should’ve been a red flag, but you overlooked it as you found yourself distracted with everything else. 

when you two stepped outside and were no longer in a crowded room, the guys lips found yours. as the moments passed and you weren’t feeling it, something about it wasn’t right. 

it wasn’t the same, it wasn’t what you wanted. you wanted a distraction, you wanted to be able to distract yourself and to find some sort of release but, he wasn’t it. 

he wasn’t what you wanted, because he wasn’t tom. you’d been denying yourself of it all evening, of him. 

“—i can’t, i can’t do this. i’m sorry,” you pushed at his shoulders, and the guy immediately seemed to become angry. 

“you’re kidding? you dance with me, and you’re all over me all night? then you wanna cut me off?” his voice raised, he yanked you against him by your arm and anger overtook you, the fear just beneath the surface. 

“let go of me. now,” you tried to jerk your arm away, but he wasn’t having any of it. only tightening his grip, his free hand came up to grip your face roughly. 

“you can’t stop me,” he chuckled darkly.

you had no idea that tom had approached the scene, not until you heard the click of a gun just nearby. you turned to see him standing there, aiming, seemingly enraged.

“you want to get your hands off of her, mate? this’ll be your first and final warning,” tom glared daggers at the guy, and he immediately cowered and scurried off after an incoherent apology. 

when the guy fled the scene, you scoffed before you turned to glare at him. “seriously! i had that, i was just fine,” you shook your head at him, watching as he tucked the weapon away.

his eyes sought yours, and he looked at you in disbelief and anger. “way to be grateful, yeah? you clearly had that. guy was going to rough you up,” he seethed, clearly taken aback at how you reacted. 

“i don’t need you to be my knight in shining armor and i certainly don’t need you to pretend you give a shit about me!” you yelled, watching as he slowly approached you, as if he were plotting something.

he stopped abruptly in his tracks. 

“really? you can’t even say a proper fucking ‘thank you’ for saving you? you do realize it’s something i never do, yeah? i guess i get it though, really. i’m the talk of the town, right? the whole city? i’m the biggest monster around, i run a mob. i kill, i’m a merciless, heartless man.” 

you’d clearly hit a nerve, and he’d clearly snapped, as he stood before you absolutely fuming. 

“—thank you, but . . . you are! you’re nothing but trouble. you’re right, i wanted to steer clear!” you had to yell over him, just to get a word in, and he chuckled, no amusement visible. 

“steer clear, then. i’ll stay the hell out of your way, and your life,” he spat, glaring at you before he turned to disappear back into the club. 

‘fuck it,’ you thought, running after him as best as you could in your heels. he turned when he heard you, as if he were going to snap at you again.

before he even caught the chance, your lips collided with his. it was indescribable, the heat that flowed between the two of you. his strong hands found your hips as he yanked you against his strong form. 

something about his touch was possessive. 

you pulled back as your eyes sought his, and his gaze still held the fire that you’d started, your hands placed against his chest. 

something told you, that it was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things continue to escalate between you and tom, and you can’t help but wonder where it’ll lead.

there you were, still standing outside of the club as tom’s hands remained on your hips, as he stared down at you with his darkened gaze.

you’d pissed him off when you’d snapped at him, especially after what he’d just done, which had caused him to respond in the same sort of way.

“this doesn’t seem like steering clear, to me,” he looked at you in all seriousness, and you huffed in response.

what even were you doing? you knew that you didn’t want to get into trouble, but here you were. now you had a taste, and you wanted more.

“maybe part of me feels like i should, but the bigger part of me would rather not,” you confessed in all honesty. 

he was hard to resist. he walked around in power, confidence, he was dangerous. it lured you right in.

“i never caught your name,” he spoke, his grip tightening on your waist. 

“oh shit. you’re right — y/n. it’s y/n,” you’d been so caught up in the evening, that you’d not even realized you hadn’t give him your name.

“well — y/n, i have to be honest with you, darling. i have a tendency to keep to myself. i don’t really date or anything of the sort,” tom explained.

you felt disappointment wash over you immediately, and anger as you assumed what he’d meant by that. 

you swatted his hands off of you, and huffed as you shot a glare, stepping back. “i should’ve known, with the title that you have. you just wanted sex, is that it? fuck me and forget me? well you can forget it.” 

although you’d assumed, tom stood and watched as you fumed, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips as he watched you jump to conclusions. 

“are you — is this funny to you?” you started at him incredulously. “fuck this,” you hissed, storming around him as if you were heading back inside.

tom grabbed your wrist and yanked you back, and you found yourself colliding with his chest as he stared down at you. 

the amusement was long gone, as his gaze held a new intensity. 

“yes, love. it is a bit amusing when you get riled up, just as it is other things. but, i’m intrigued by you. you aren’t a toy to me, no worries. i’d like to get to know you, if you’d let me,” tom spoke in all seriousness.

you were stunned that he wanted to get to know you of all people. 

“that’s, um. that’s fine, yeah,” with a simple answer to his thorough explanation, you agreed to it. 

his hand lifted, and he ran his knuckles along your jawline as if you were delicate. it nearly made you shudder, knowing the man standing before you had beaten men to pulps and ended them mercilessly. 

you laid your hands against his chest, letting them travel up as your fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his neck, bringing his lips to yours. 

the taste of him nearly drove you mad, and his cologne smelt amazing. his strength and power only attracted you more. 

tom took a few steps, which caused you to step back until your back hit the wall. he kissed you carefully, an intense desire between the both of you. 

“tom—,” you whined, feeling increasingly heated as his body pinned yours. he made a sound that nearly resembled a growl, and pulled away from you.

“you taste so sweet,” he spoke as his tongue ran over his lips. truth be told you wished he hadn’t of stopped. “come, love,” tom led you back inside.

through the crowds you both walked, until you entered what you presumed to be his office. 

tom made his way around the desk, sitting down and turning on his computer as he shuffled his paperwork. 

“i’ve got to finish this. you can go with your friends or stick around until i’m done. whatever you’d like,” he informed you without sparing a glance, ultimately focused on what he wanted to get done.

you contemplated it, “i’ll just go get a drink, check on my friends and then i’ll be back,” you decided, exiting his office and heading for the bar.

the whole evening felt surreal, and you still didn’t know what to think about all of it. 

when you finally made it to the bar and ordered a drink, you succeeded in finding your friends after a few minutes. the place had become much more crowded than before.

a few minutes turned into awhile, as you’d had a couple more drinks, and you were dancing once again. you felt the drinks taking effect. 

soon enough, you felt like you needed air. the entire place far too crowded for your liking. you pushed through until you found the back entrance, and fortunately there wasn’t anyone closeby. 

you tried to take deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling. 

something soon pressed against your back, and a click sounded. 

“don’t make a fucking sound,” a male’s voice met your ears, and your heart thudded against the confines of your chest as you began to tremble.

“i saw you with him. he seems to act as if you hold value? he’s taken with you for some reason. he owes me, and you just might be the perfect bait. then again, it’d be a pity if he didn’t give a shit about you and didn’t seek you out.” 

a few more guys came out of nearby shadows, and your eyes widened at the men dressed in black. soon, he removed the weapon from your back as he seemed to trust you not to make a sound.

you weren’t going to test the waters. “please—,” you began, but a man stepped up to you from behind and a hand came around to cover your mouth roughly. 

that was the same moment the back door swung open, and tom stepped through in evident worry. “y/n—,” he stopped in his tracks as he took in the scene, a blonde male following closely behind him.

you assumed he was one of his men. it wasn’t like you had the ability to think about it any further. 

“y/n!” tom shouted, seeing you held captive. “you let her go. right fucking now,” he snarled, and you heard a chuckle from behind you. 

the male stepped around you, and the weapon was suddenly pressed against your temple. “or what?” the man spoke. 

what had you gotten yourself into?

all you could do was stare at tom in horror as tears poured down your cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what will tom do just to get you out of trouble, safe and sound?

a gun pressing against your temple wasn’t exactly what you expected to come of your evening. yet it was exactly why you’d wanted to avoid tom at all costs. you knew nothing good could come of it. 

you wondered if this was it, if you’d die right there as you stared at tom in horror, eyes pleading. you wondered if he’d do anything at all, considering he’d just met you. 

were you even worth it? especially to him?

“you owe us, holland. we’ve been patient with you, but your time has been up. you refused to get in contact, so we figured we’d pay you a visit. we found you clinging to this one, so we figured we’d use her to our advantage.”

the male holding a gun to your head spoke loud and clear, but to you, it sounded as if he were a million miles away. as if your entire world had spun to a stop, waiting for the shot to fire.

“she’s got nothing to do with this. let her go, and settle this with me,” tom presses, seething as he stepped closer. the male only grew more aggressive.

“stay right where you are! i will fucking shoot her, and then you. whatever it takes, don’t test me!” you cried softly against the palm of the males hand that still covered your mouth.

a muffled, “tom,” left your lips as you watched him stand still. 

“what do you fucking want? the money? that’s what you came here for, right?” tom’s anger could easily be detected by his tone. 

you watched as he glanced at the blonde male that had followed him out.

“harrison, go get it. just do it,” tom simultaneously seemed defeated, as if this were something he’d wanted to avoid, and yet he did it anyways. 

the blonde disappeared inside, and tom’s gaze found yours again. your eyes searched his but you could detect nothing, other than his seething anger. 

soon, harrison reappeared with a black bag, and he tossed it at your feet. the male released you then, but you didn’t dare move. he checked the bag, and tossed it to one of his other men. 

“pleasure doing business with you. i’m sure we’ll be seeing you again,” he chuckled almost darkly, and he shoved you towards tom who caught you in his arms, preventing you from landing on the harsh pavement. 

you clutched at him almost desperately as you cried, not bothering to watch the men leave. you’d not even realized that harrison had disappeared to leave you alone with tom. 

tom held you against his form, and you pulled back to look at him with tear-stained cheeks.

“i’m sorry. i’m so sorry—,” you tried, but he shushed you.

“this isn’t your fault. it’s mine, love. this is my life, i find myself in the middle of shit like this often. i shouldn’t have dragged you into it,” his accent laced every word. 

you believed that he was being genuine until he continued, “—and now i had to pay up on something that i /did not/ want to pay up for.” 

you immediately interpreted it in such a way, that you snapped. you jerked away from him as if he’d burned you. 

“you didn’t have to pay up, tom. you could’ve left me for dead. besides, i am just another girl. one you’ve just met, after all,” you felt ridiculous, as you cried and spat every word at him in hurt.

tom ran a hand through his hair in obvious frustration, “do not start this shit again!” he glared at you in warning, but you weren’t phased.

“it’s the way you word the shit that you say! what if they would’ve killed me! just another inconvenience, right?” you were yelling at him at this rate, and you were still freaking out from the occurrence itself.

“you don’t know a thing, darling,” he laughed, moreso to himself. 

you shook your head, wiping your face with an unamused laugh. “i can’t do this. this is too much,” you spoke as you moved to walk down the alleyway just behind the club. 

“no way in hell,” tom stepped in front of you before you could take five steps, “you were almost just killed, there’s no way you’re walking anywhere by yourself.” 

“why do you care!” your voice was shrill, your gaze full of the hurt and anger that you felt.

“because i fucking do! why are you so damned difficult? if i didn’t give two shits, i could’ve easily left you for dead!” tom’s retort made you pause.

in that same moment, his lips were on yours. “y/n,” he uttered softly. you hated how it made you melt, how it broke through your stubbornness. 

he had you in the palm of his hand immediately. as his lips crushed against your own, you couldn’t help but shed a few more tears. you returned the kiss happily, your hands tangling in his hair as he pressed himself against you.

“tell me you don’t want this. any of it, and it’s done. i won’t force you to be in my life. but this is my life, y/n. it’s dangerous, but i would always do everything in my power to keep you safe,” tom’s forehead was resting against your own as he awaited your answer. 

you knew that was the most he could say. it was the truth, and you knew you’d have to be able to handle his lifestyle. 

“i want this,” you answered. he noticeably relaxed, as if he’d been expecting you to turn your cheek. he planted his lips on your forehead, and you sighed. 

you’d soon both returned to the club, and he had harrison follow you both home as he drove you home in your vehicle. he’d refused to let you drive as you’d had a few drinks, and you’d refused to leave your car at the club.

so you’d come to a compromise. after he dropped you and your car off, you watched as he left with harrison. 

you were soon laying in bed in your pjs, staring up at the ceiling as the events of the evening replayed through your head, feeling completely surreal.

your phone suddenly dinged.

tom — ‘already kind of miss you, love xx’

you smiled to yourself, as you laid your head to rest on your pillow. you didn’t know what could come of it, but you weren’t all that scared of finding out. even though your life had been on the line hours earlier. 

time would certainly tell.


	6. Chapter 6

you woke up the next morning, fortunately without feeling the effects of having a few drinks the night before. 

the day went by relatively quick, as you found yourself determined to stay occupied, trying to distract yourself from the fact that you hadn’t heard from tom since last night. 

it bothered you to a certain extent, wondering what he might be doing since he hadn’t attempted to contact you. 

as evening fell, you took it upon yourself to scope it out all on your own. 

you showered and curled your hair, combing your fingers through it so it hung around your head in waves. you applied a cat-eye look with your eyeliner, a red lipstick and blush as you pulled on your outfit. 

it was a deep red mini-dress, and it stopped mid-thigh, and showed off every single curve. it was strapless, displaying your shoulders, and you pulled on matching heels. you sprayed on perfume, picked out a set of earrings and you were on your way.

you knew it was a bit much, but you were dressed to impress. as eager as ever, you arrived at the club and parked your car before you began to head inside. 

although you hadn’t heard from him all day, you had assumed he’d at least be working if anything. the first thing you did was head to the bar, and you grabbed a drink before you made your way through the crowd.

you felt a bit more shy, given the fact that your friends weren’t there with you like they’d been the night before. your growing relationship with tom made you more audacious though, knowing most wouldn’t have the nerve to mess with you.

right where you presumed he’d be, was where you found him. he was sat over at his private table in a nearby corner with who you’d discovered was harrison, and a bunch of other men you didn’t know yet. 

they were playing some sort of card game, drinks on the table and tom even had a cigar in his mouth. something about seeing him sprawled out, comfortable and laughing with his men, whilst radiating such power, did things to you.

harrison was the first to notice your presence, and even he seemed stunned by your appearance. he nudged tom, and he looked around in alert before his eyes found you standing just at the edge of the crowd.

you smiled slightly, and you watched as he took in your appearance and his eyes seemed to take in every detail. he passed the cigar, and moved to stand. your stomach felt as if it were doing flips, watching his tall form approach you, dressed in his black attire. 

“damn. i’m speechless,” he smirked as he finally stood in front of you, eyes openly taking in every single detail. “look at you, y/n.”

“oh stop it,” you laughed softly. “i didn’t exactly plan on going out again tonight but — i hadn’t heard back from you so, i figured i’d come and make sure everything was okay.” you knew it was a bit pressing of you, but you couldn’t help but worry. 

tom chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “no need to worry over me, princess. i think i can handle myself just fine,” he licked over his lips with a charming smile, and you felt your heart skip a beat.

how could someone be so handsome, so powerful, and so intriguing all at once? 

“oh, i’m sure you can,” you pursed your lips as you glanced towards all of the people dancing to the music. “would you um —, like to dance? maybe?” you asked nervously, aware of how random it was, but you wanted to do something. 

tom seemed a bit blindsided by your sudden request, but not against it as he nodded his head. he took your hand and you found the two of you in the middle of the crowd, pressed against one another in the midst of it all.

it overwhelmed you, being surrounded. but it overwhelmed you more, the fact that you were so close to tom and there was no space to be had, no boundaries.

you turned your back to him, and you both moved to the music as you tossed your hair to hang over one shoulder and out of the way. tom’s mouth was soon at your ear, “you okay, darling?” he drawled, and you nodded your head, feeling his strong hands on your hips as he held you against him.

still clutching your drink in one hand, careful not to spill it, you turned to face him. staring up at him, and finding his eyes were searching yours with an intensity. before you knew it, his lips were on yours and you felt your surroundings drown out. 

the moment he pulled back, you watched as he stared back at you with just as intense of an expression. “sorry, couldn’t resist,” tom explained, clutching you close almost possessively. “come, love,” he spoke, pulling you through the crowd. 

when he made it back to his table, he took his seat yet again. this time, he tugged you down and onto his lap. that’s where you sat, as he picked back up on what he was doing prior. a cigar being passed around, the guys cutting up. 

apparently the game came to an end, disappointment washing over the men sitting at the table, as tom apparently won the game. 

“you fucker!” harrison scoffed, shoving tom playfully which caused you to be jolted as well. 

“watch it, mate,” tom warned playfully, shuffling the cards for the next game. 

“me? you might want to watch it, ‘ll have to get y/n on you,” harrison retorted, the guys chuckling along.

“ah yeah, you’re right. she’ll have my head if i show out. got quite the temper, don’t you darling?” tom teased against your ear, his hand running along the exposed skin of your thigh as harrison dealt the cards. 

you glanced over your shoulder to glare at him, his nose brushing yours. “shut up, holland,” you scoffed, “like you aren’t short-fused yourself.”

tom hummed, a smile playing on his lips, “you aren’t wrong.”

instead of coming up with some sort of retort, you simply grinned and turned your attention back to the table. 

you knew that you didn’t exactly know tom yet, you were the closest person to him, being a woman. at least as far as you knew, from what he’d told you. you were finding some sort of comfort in it, that being exactly how you wanted things to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT smut SMUT
> 
> did i mention smut? just filth, really

there you sat, still on tom’s lap as he seemed to be winning yet another game. the guys grew increasingly pressed and hostile as they attempted to win one for themselves. 

the only person who seemed completely unbothered was harrison, who sat just to the right of tom. he seemed to be extremely close with tom, so you presumed there was more to their relationship than what meets the eye.

perhaps you’d find out one day. you knew you wanted to get to know tom, and you knew it’d take some time.

“you are relentless,” harrison piped up, chuckling at tom as he neared another win. 

“can’t help you guys are so shit at this game,” tom chuckled, taking a couple hits off the cigar as he laid back, sprawled out against the cushion of the booth. 

you glanced over your shoulder and watched him, as he laughed with the others, focusing intently on the cigar he held. you studied his sharp jawline, and his perfectly aligned features.

making sure not to stare, you shifted your focus back to the table as tom’s hand traveled further up your exposed thigh, the dress riding up slightly. you felt a heat between your legs just from his touch, as his fingertips brushed along the inside of your thigh. 

you shifted your hips, and tom’s hand suddenly grabbed onto your thigh tightly. you looked over your shoulder again, and found him staring up at you almost heatedly, in warning. 

it didn’t take you long to register what that meant, as you felt something hard pressing against your backside. tom glared, as if daring you to misbehave. the heat pooled between your thighs, and you nearly whimpered. 

instead of playing nice though, you decided to toy with him. shifting your focus again, you made sure no one had been paying attention. when it was tom’s turn again, you decided it was time.

“this is too ea —,” he’d begun to speak, but you pushed your hips back and against him. you heard him curse under his breath, and you looked over your shoulder to offer him a smile. he was not amused, he glared up at you from behind his cards. 

without a care in the world, he made his move. the wrong move. 

“YES! fucking finally, mate!” harrison erupted, “i won!” 

apparently tom hadn’t even realized this, and was stunned as he sat up, finally pressing against you fully as he looked over your shoulder and onto the table. sure enough, he’d picked the wrong card. he was too busy being focused on you, and you didn’t realize just how much he took winning seriously until he snapped.

“son of a —,” tom huffed, his hands on your hips and tightening. you giggled. “what’s funny?” he practically growled against the shell of your ear. “get up, y/n. let’s go,” before you could even argue, he had you up off of his lap and he was pulling you into his office.

“what the fuck are you doing?” you scoffed, attempting to act annoyed but in reality you were hot and bothered. 

“don’t mouth me. don’t act like you don’t know what you did, or like you didn’t do that on purpose. you made me lose that fucking game, and i don’t lose!” tom snapped at you, towering over you in evident irritation.

you rolled your eyes, and quickly discovered it was the wrong move. his hand was in your waves, fisting a handful as he made you look up at him. “you were out there pushing your ass up against my cock, couldn’t control yourself while i was busy.” 

hearing him speak in such a way made you whine.

he released his grip on your hair and his fingers grasped at the cups of your strapless dress, covering your cleavage, and he pulled down. your breasts were on full display to him. “fucking beautiful,” he groaned. 

that’s when his lips met your warm flesh, and you moaned aloud. his tongue flicked across your hardened nipples, paying attention to both breasts as your fingers grasped at his hair. 

“god, please,” you gasped. 

“already fucking begging,” tom pulled away from you, turning you around and bending you over his desk. you shivered as your breasts pressed against the cold surface. he made quick work of unzipping your dress and removing it, the only thing left being your panties.

you felt his hand grab your ass roughly, before he spanked you. “this is mine,” he spoke, leaving no room for argument as he peeled your panties down your legs. “look at you, y/n. fuck, you’re dripping already,” his fingers brushed against you, eliciting a moan from your lips as he pressed them against your swollen clit. 

a yelp passed your lips as he suddenly slapped your glistening sex, “did i make you this wet, love?” 

“yes! you did. tommy, please,” you couldn’t help but beg. you didn’t even know where the nickname had come from, but he groaned when you uttered it. 

tom popped the button on his pants and soon they were down his legs as his cock sprung free at full attention. his tip seeping pre-cum and you found yourself wanting a taste. it didn’t seem like you’d be getting one as he ran his cock along your slit.

“fuck!” you cried out, his hips thrusting forth abruptly as his cock slammed into you so easily. he began thrusting relentlessly, and all you could hear were the obscene sounds of skin slapping skin, wet sounds, and your moans and his groans. 

tom slapped your ass, grabbing a fistful of your hair as he fucked you. “look at you princess. taking me so fucking well,” you clutched at the desk as you took the pounding, the pleasure almost overwhelming as your breasts pressed against the cool surface. 

“tommy please! fuck - - harder! please!” you wanted more, you needed more. the roughness driving you absolutely mad. “yeeeess,” your eyes nearly rolled back into your head as you felt your first orgasm coming quick. 

you tried to sneak your arm between yourself and the desk, crying out when you found what you were looking for, pressing your fingers against your swollen clit. 

tom wasn’t having this, as he grabbed your arm and the other, holding them together behind your back as he pounded into you relentlessly. 

“i don’t think so baby,” he chuckled darkly, “gonna cum? come on, cum all over my cock,” the encouragement and the filthy words drove you over the edge. 

you pressed your face against the desk as your body trembled, crying out as tom didn’t relent in the slightest, fucking you as you came. “filthy little thing,” he scolded playfully. 

“tommy it’s - - god, it’s too much,” you wanted more but the sensitivity made you want to beg for mercy. seconds later you felt another orgasm approaching, something you’d never experienced with anyone before. 

“you can take it, princess. ah fuck - -, you’re going to cum one more time, alright baby? i’m almost there,” his hips collided with your ass as his pace began to stutter, alerting that he was close. “where do you want it?” tom asked, preparing himself. 

you nearly screamed as you felt the feeling intensify, “inside of me! please, fuck. please, i’m on the pill,” hearing that caused him to groan, and he released your arms to grab onto your hips. 

your fingers soon found your clit again and you saw stars, “i’m - - i’m cumm—,” your orgasm slammed into you with an indescribable intensity, and you screamed as your body shook.

tom cursed but you couldn’t make it out, slamming into you with a final thrust before he groaned aloud. you knew that was it. 

“shit, baby,” he hissed, as he let cock slide out of you. you whimpered at the loss, before you stood up and faced him finally. 

you hummed, a smile playing on your lips as you stared up at him. the both of you still breathing heavily, and your legs trembled slightly. 

tom watched you intently, his expression unreadable as he pulled you against him. his eyes sought yours, as his knuckles ran along your jawline. 

his lips brushed against your own, and you ran your hands up his chest until they found his hair. 

his eyes closed as his features relaxed, and in those moments, you’d never felt so close to someone. someone who could still be considered a stranger. someone who seemed so taken with you. 

“so that happened,” you finally broke through the silence, laughing softly. 

he suddenly laughed as well, looking down at you in adoration and amusement, “yes it did.”


	8. Chapter 8

you’d gotten dressed, and tom had fixed his clothing and adjusted himself after taking you in his office. 

before long, you were both walking back out onto the floor and towards the table where his men were still sitting, focused intently on the game.

harrison took notice of you both approaching first, and you didn’t miss how he grinned knowingly at tom, and you felt your skin heat up in a slight blush. 

of course he’d know, being what had begun to seem like tom’s closest worker, perhaps his bestfriend. you’d had yet to look further into it.

you were holding his hand, following closely behind him as he went to sit down in his spot. he pulled you to sit on his lap, just as he had before. 

he worked his way into the game, easily gaining on those who thought they were winning.

you were so busy laughing and enjoying your time with everyone, you hadn’t noticed a woman approaching.

“new toy, tommy?” you looked up, seeing a curvy blonde standing there in a scrap of an outfit. a grin played on her lips, and your features shifted to irritation.

tom must’ve sensed your unease, as his arm snaked around your waist and pulled you against him tightly.

“she’s not a toy, becca’. unlike you were, merely a source of entertainment for a few evenings,” you couldn’t help but laugh slightly at his retort, sweeping her under the rug.

“whatever you say,” she laughed, as if his retort wasn’t enough to even touch her. she shot a glare in your direction, and you narrowed your eyes at her.

your stomach was turning, a possessiveness overwhelming you. a jealousy brewing in the pit of your gut.

“you alright, darling?” tom’s mouth was suddenly at your ear, nearly startling you. 

“...’m fine, need some air,” you knew you were being dismissive but couldn’t be bothered to care, pushing his arm off of you and stepping out front. 

there were a few people smoking, a few cliques, people in conversation. you huffed, bothered by the woman’s appearance inside.

would he really toy with you like he had her? was that how he really was? was this all temporary?

it scared you, deep down. you didn’t want to believe it, you felt that he was truly being genuine. 

“you deserve better,” the woman from before suddenly spoke from behind you, and you rolled your eyes as you turned to see her approaching you. she’d followed you out.

“literally — do not tell me what i deserve. or act like you give a shit, we both know it’s just a tactic so that you can get your hands on tom,” you weren’t up for her games, quickly attempting to dismiss her.

“maybe, i mean. i’ll get my hands on him regardless,” she shrugged, and you laughed humorlessly.

“will you? he’s not yours to have anymore, he’s mine now. i think you might want to consider stepping off,” you spoke in warning, feeling a heat boiling within you. unsure of what would come of it.

“we’ll see, i’ll just have to remind him of who’s the better choice,” she grinned, and you felt your short fuse threatening to snap.

“he won’t even let you approach him, can’t blame him. i wouldn’t let the likes of you come crawling back either,” you spat, fuming now.

she noticeably grew angry, and you watched as she approached you and got in your space. “you’re nothing but an ignorant little—!” 

you didn’t let her finish, as your fist met her face. she stumbled back in shock, and people were now watching, absolutely stunned. 

“come again?” you watched as she came at you again, and she shoved you into the brick wall. you somehow managed to keep your grounding.

she yanked you by your hair, causing you both to tumble to the ground as you both yelled and shrieked, shooting insults back and forth.

little did you know, one of the security guards had disappeared inside to alert tom of the situation. 

you were straddling her hips now, as you took hits at her head, and she managed to block a few.

you were relentless, merciless. “stay out of my fucking business and stay away from him!” before you could attack her any further, you were pulled from your haze.

“y/n!” tom’s voice broke through the craziness, and before you could seek him out, he was yanking you to your feet by your arm. “get the other one off the property, now,” he ordered the security, watching as they dragged her away.

part of you was afraid he’d be pissed.

“look at me,” his hands suddenly held your face in them, and you found his worried eyes scanning your face, “shit, y/n. are you alright?” 

“perfectly fine,” you huffed in annoyance, swatting his hands away from your face, “i’m okay. i’d be even better if your exes or ex flings or whatever they are, would fuck off.” 

he furrowed his brows. “regardless. you need to be fucking careful. if she would’ve had a weapon or something, it could’ve been worse.”

“yeah, yeah,” you sighed, aware of the fact. you were just caught in the moment, your anger getting the better of you.

the girl had managed to stir up doubt an uncertainty within you, it was undeniable. you hoped that he’d keep you around.

“am i temporary, tommy? am i just a temporary fix like the rest of them?” he reacted as if he couldn’t believe you’d ask him such a thing, blinking at you as his features shifted to irritation. 

“have we not been over this? that i want to pursue something that isn’t temporary with you? have i not made that perfectly clear?” he questioned, towering over you. all you could do was stare back at him, not intimidated in the slightest as you considered his words.

“you did, but now i see you have a reputation—,” you jumped, as he interrupted you.

“—so an irrelevant girl shows up, and you question me? you question my intentions? i get it, though. we haven’t been at this for long, why trust me? why waste your time?” tom clearly didn’t like the fact that you were doubting him or his feelings. “but more importantly, why would i waste mine, y/n?” 

you stared back at him apologetically. he suddenly turned and went to make his way back into the venue. you reached for him, but he snatched his arm away from you, “—don’t.” 

“tommy please, i’m sorry,” you tried, reaching out for him again, only to have him steer clear of your grasp. 

“don’t! y/n,” and all you could was watch helplessly as he disappeared inside, wondering what you could do to fix it.


	9. Chapter 9

when his suited form was no longer in sight, it was as if you could feel your heart sink. you’d made a mistake, and you’d let the random girl get the better of you.

she’d stirred up doubt, she’d stirred up uncertainty and questions. yet she shouldn’t have managed to do so, you should trust him.

but how could you fully trust someone you were still getting to know? you knew tom hadn’t given you any reasons to distrust him. 

it was evident that you’d simultaneously hurt him, and angered him. 

you were determined to fix it, no matter what.

as you re-entered the club, your eyes searched everywhere for him. you found him where he was prior, in the midst of chatting with his men. when you approached the table, his piercing gaze landed on you.

there was a fire burning behind his gaze, one that you knew you’d lit. 

“i wanted to talk,” you decided to speak up first, “—alone.” 

tom’s eyes left yours as he remained sprawled out in his seat, seemingly comfortable, “—shame. i’m a bit occupied right now. maybe sometime later.” 

you were stunned, not only by his dismissive behavior, but just by how he acted as if he could give two shits less. 

the tears immediately stung your eyes, as you felt embarrassed and unwanted. you felt like a fool. “i wanted to apologize —asshole.” you spat, your voice crumbled with each word. 

tom’s men grew visibly tense, and you knew why. no one dared to talk to him that way, being the most feared man in town, well known just how short fused he truly was. anyone else would be dead on the spot.

tom’s gaze snapped back to you, angered by the name-calling. yet it disappeared as he noticed you growing increasingly upset.

you weren’t going to wait around for him to care. you turned on your heel and left. part of you could’ve sworn you’d heard him calling after you, but you got in your car and left.

the drive home was difficult, not wanting to have left in the midst of a fight. yet it’s what it had come down to. 

when you finally made your way inside, you slipped off your heels and peeled the dress from your frame. going into the bathroom, you stepped into the shower and washed it all off, the makeup, the evening — everything.

that’s when you let it all out, you cried. you felt overwhelmed, growing increasingly attached to someone so dangerous and complicated and dealing with the consequences. 

you got out, and dressed in just your underwear and an oversized tee. your hair fell around your head in damp waves, and your eyes were puffy from the crying. 

that’s when there was loud knocking on your door. it startled you.

“—y/n!” tom’s voice was loud, his knocks were heavy. he seemed pressed. “y/n, open the fucking door!” 

you’d almost forgotten that you’d given him your address, at the same time you’d given him your phone number. 

you were hesitant to listen. but you did, as you approached the door. you were uncaring of your state of dress, and appearance. 

it was an entirely different look as opposed to how he’d seen you so far, dressed up with makeup on and your hair done.

turning the lock, you swung the door open to see him standing there. he looked just as good as ever, in his black baseball cap, a form-fitting black tee hidden beneath his leather jacket.

he looked livid, and concerned all at the same time.

“what do you want?” you questioned, getting right down to it.

“—you wanted to talk, so talk,” he stared down at you, and you stared up at him as you grew heated. 

“so talk? i wanted to apologize. i shouldn’t have acted so...out of line. she just, stirred the pot and i well. she just caused me to become doubtful but you’ve given me no reason to doubt you. i’m sorry, tom. you didn’t have to come here,” you sighed in defeat, your temper deflating.

you went to shut the door, but suddenly he stepped in. and he was surrounding you. his hands held your face and made you look up at him. the intensity in his state made your heart flutter.

“—tom,” you sighed, your hands grasping his wrists. everything seems like such a mess.

“y/n,” he countered, his frame pressing against yours. “everything’s fine. i’m all yours, i promise you, love. trust me. i want this, y/n. i want you.” 

you felt as if your heart couldn’t take the weight of each word, overwhelmed by how much he seemed to mean every single word. 

before you knew it, you were curled up in your bed beneath the covers. you were tucked up against tom, as he laid behind you and held you close. he’d undressed to his underwear to be comfortable alongside you.

after a whirlwind of a night, you at least felt at ease finally. even throughout the chaos, he was your constant. he was your safe place.


	10. Chapter 10

when you woke the next morning, the spot beside you was empty. tom wasn’t holding you, and you immediately felt irritated. had he snuck out in the midst of the night?

you huffed, climbing out of bed and making your way into the kitchen where you came to a halt in the doorway. there he stood, nonchalantly, cooking breakfast.

the smell of food made your stomach rumble. it was such a strange sight to see, a shirtless tom clad in only his underwear, cooking . . . in your kitchen. his hair was a bit messy, but in a cute way. 

it was even stranger, due to the fact that you’d only ever seen him completely serious. clad in black clothing and leather, his gun hidden at his waist, walking around radiating power and danger.

yet here he was, appearing soft and normal. as if the mob lifestyle wasn’t his. but you knew it was.

he finally noticed you were awake, “morning love. i figured i’d cook for us? i couldn’t get back to sleep.” he stepped away from the stove only for a moment.

he approached you, landing a kiss on your lips and resting his forehead against your own. your eyes searched his, a smile playing on your lips.

you nearly pouted when he pulled away, as he continued tending to the food. you fixed a glass of orange juice, and took a seat on one of the bar stools positioned behind the counter. 

“you live here by yourself, i take it?” tom spoke up, his eyes focused on the task at hand, as you watched him. 

“—yeah, yeah i do. it’s just me. my mom moved away, and my dad apparently got caught up with some bad guys? so we don’t talk to him. i talk to my mom from time to time, but that’s it,” you shrugged. 

“that’s just a bit dangerous, love. especially if you’re going to involve yourself with me. you need to always be cautious, y/n,” tom warned, and you knew he was merely concerned for your safety. at least that’s what it seemed like. “you can always come stay with me,” he winked, a grin forming on his lips.

you rolled your eyes and raised a brow at his words. “hm, i bet you’d love that wouldn’t you?” you teased, watching as he fixed plates for the both of you. 

“of course i would,” he chuckled.

after you’d both eaten, you made your way back into your room as you gathered the clothes you’d wear for the day. stepping into the bathroom you started the shower, sighing as you stepped in. the heat of the water relaxed you, as you washed your face.

when you opened your eyes again, tom was standing there naked - - in your shower with you, and you squealed. “—what are you doing!”

he laughed at your reaction, grabbing your waist and pulling you against him. you watched as his eyes studied your face, your body. all of you. you felt a little nervous beneath his intense stare. “fuck, y/n. you’re so perfect. y’know that, yeah? pretty girl.” 

his words made your heart flutter, and your fingers tangled in his messy hair as you pressed your lips against his. he felt so warm against you, the water running over the both of you. you hummed against his mouth.

“a fucking angel,” his gaze never leaving your form, and you felt anxious.

“you’re just saying that,” you spoke against his lips, and he chuckled as he shook his head.

he placed his hand against your neck, his hand wrapping around it in a loose grip. he stared at you as if you were delicate, the most precious thing he’d laid eyes on. his hand moved down as his fingers brushed against the valley between your breasts. 

it felt as if your skin was lit aflame, everywhere he touched. 

it was indescribable, the way that he made you feel. he made you feel as if you were truly the only woman that he had eyes for. 

you were sure that he could have anyone that he wanted. considering who he was and his position, and it made you nervous. you knew he was yours, for now. you hoped for awhile.

“no. i mean it,” tom corrected you, determined to erase any doubt from your mind. 

"—tommy,” you sighed, but he grabbed your face in his hand. making sure that he’d gotten your attention. 

“don't argue with me. or else,” he warned.

“or else what?” you questioned, seemingly innocent. 

“oh? would you like to find out, pretty girl?”

you felt your breath hitch as his face hovered just in front of yours, your noses nearly touching. his lips looked inviting, and you felt your body responding to the close proximity.

“—maybe. but i don’t think it’ll stop me from arguing with you,” you managed to speak up, losing the battle as you crumbled for him. you were playing with fire, and you knew it. you were challenging him.

“yeah?” he chuckled, and you licked over your lips as you felt his fingers tangle in your wet hair. he pulled your head back so that you were forced to look up at him. you nearly whined. 

his response was short and to the point, “challenge accepted.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT.
> 
> DON’T READ IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT.

you stared up at tom with not a hint of fear as he gripped your hair tightly. you’d challenged him, and you were sure you were about to get just what you’d asked for.

his lips were suddenly against your jaw, traveling down to your exposed neck. you gasped as your hands came to rest against muscled chest. 

“i fucking meant it. you’re perfect. look at you,” you listened at him, watching as he focused solely on you, praising you, admiring you as if there was nothing else like you at all. 

your eyes followed him, as his lips travelled to the valley of skin between your breasts. you let your head fall back against the shower wall as you soon felt his mouth on them, sucking and nipping at your sensitive nipples, hardened by your arousal and the cool air drifting into the shower.

“tommy,” you whined, feeling the arousal pooling between your thighs. you wanted some sort of relief, you needed him. 

he slowly dropped lower onto his knees, resting his forehead against your stomach as his fingers travelled up the inside of your thigh. 

“look at me, y/n,” tom spoke, and you did. when you looked down, you found that he was staring up at you with his heated gaze. it did things to you. “thought you said no matter what i did, you wouldn’t stop mouthing me?” tom teased, but his features remained serious. 

you had no words, you had accepted defeat. you didn’t have it in you to argue with him, especially now. there was no denying the amount of power he held over you.

“on another note,” he started, his fingers finally brushing against your dripping sex, “that little scene you made last night? that was not alright, darling. i was concerned for you at the time, yes. but let me make it very clear, you need to /behave/.” 

“and if i don’t?” you managed to ask, and he chuckled. 

“i guess you’ll find out love, if you test me,” he answered, pressing two fingers inside of you. they easily slid in, and your breath hitches immediately as his thumb presses against your swollen clit. 

“can’t have you showing out as you please in front of my men and customers,” tom tsked, as if he were scolding you for your behavior. 

you moaned aloud, glancing down at his knelt form. that’s when you noticed his eyes were focused on his fingers thrusting in and out of you. wanting more, you gripped his hair tighter in your fingers and pushed at his head. 

it was your way of attempting to get what you wanted, to get him lower. 

“please,” you bit your lip. tom didn’t seem phased. he began to thrust his fingers into you harder.

“this is mine,” he nearly growled, the possessiveness evident. “isn’t it, princess? answer me.” 

you could hardly manage a coherent response, feeling your walls starting to flutter around his fingers. “—yes! it’s yours! please. please, tommy!” you knew you probably sounded pitiful, but you couldn’t be bothered to care.

“listen at you fucking begging,” tom’s mouth was on you then, sucking your clit into his mouth and not relenting. your legs began to shake. 

your head fell back against the shower wall with a thud, “—oh god! i’m—,” you fell apart before you could finish, cumming against his mouth as his hands grabbed your ass, pulling you forwards as he didn’t relent.

tom was suddenly standing, and he turned you to face the wall. you swallowed, knowing what was to come.

“i love those pretty sounds you make when you fall apart for me darling,” you heard him say, feeling his cock pressing against your entrance now. you both moaned as he sunk into you, bottoming out as he filled you up. 

his strong hands grabbed onto your hips, and that was it. he was pounding into you, relentlessly as you cried out for him, for more, for anything. your hands were on the wall, holding yourself up as best as you could. 

you felt his fingers tangle in your hair once again, pulling your head back. “are you going to be a good girl for me?” tom’s mouth was at your ear, his pace never faltering as his hips slapped against your backside. 

you nodded, your head turning so that you could capture his lips with your own. he groaned at the suddenness of it, as your moans were muffled by his lips.

“are you gonna cum?” he asked, watching as you stared back at him pleadingly, nodding your head quickly. “yeah? c’mon then, wanna hear your wrecked little moans.”

you gasped at his words, and the way he doubled his efforts as he immediately began thrusting into you harder, the sounds of his hips colliding with your ass, and his groans, and him hitting all the right spots, sent you over the edge.

you were moaning, as your form went rigid. “shit! tommy!” you cried out. he was merciless, hammering into you through your orgasm. your legs trembling, your eyes nearly rolling back into your head as you fell into bliss. 

you noticed how he groaned louder and louder, his hips seeming to stutter as he pounded into you as deep as he could get. “ah — fuck, y/n,” tom cursed, and his hips slammed into you one last time. you knew that was it, moaning as he came. it was a sight to behold. 

you watched over your shoulder, as he pulled back from you. and you finally turned around to face him again, laughing softly as you stood on shaky legs. tom’s hands were on your waist, pulling you close against his form. 

he laid his forehead to rest against your own. you stared into each other’s eyes, and you couldn’t help the smile that played on your lips. 

after you’d both washed up, you went into your bedroom and picked out what you’d wear for the day. you went with a tee and jeans, with your shoes. a simplistic outfit, as you watched him dress in his outfit from last night.

you watched as he pulled his black cap on, leaving his jacket off. you couldn’t resist admiring how his black tee hugged every single muscle. he clipped his gun to his hip, before he faced you. 

“gotta go?” you smiled, even though you wished he wouldn’t. 

“yeah, yeah. some business to take care of,” tom sighed, stepping towards you and planting his lips against your forehead.

you sighed, your arms wrapping around him as you hugged him close. “i may stop by later. if not, see you soon?” 

tom nodded, quickly kissing your lips before he stepped around you and headed out the door. 

you couldn’t deny that you were starting to get used to being around him, and you looked forwards to every moment you spent together. you knew you were in for it, the attachment starting to form.


	12. Chapter 12

as evening fell, you were curled up on the couch with snacks as you’d managed to watch your favorite tv show all day out of mere boredom.

you knew you’d told tom that you might stop by sometime in the evening, not that it was guaranteed. but you knew you didn’t have anything better to do, and part of you missed him. you couldn’t deny.

as tempting as it was to go to his work in your baggy tee and pants, you decided against it. it was slightly chilly outside, so you decided on a black long-sleeved bodysuit that cut low in the front, deciding on black jeans with tears up and down the legs. 

you pulled on your boots and applied your makeup, curling your hair and combing your fingers through it, so that it hung around your head in waves. 

soon enough, you were arriving at the club. as busy as ever, people were crowded inside and out. you huffed as anxiousness pooled within your gut. as you headed for the door, you were let in before anyone else.

considering, security knew exactly who you were and that you were tom’s. when you walked inside though, you looked around, you looked at the table they typically sat at, and you peeked into his office. nothing. 

you approached one of the security guards standing nearby, and asked if he knew where tom may be. 

“he’s in the basement, taking care of business. wouldn’t suggest going down there at the moment,” he answered you, chuckling slightly as you furrowed your brows at him. 

curiosity got the better of you of course, and you found your way down into the basement. you approached quietly, as to not disturb whatever was going on. once you reached the bottom of the stairs, you try your best to stay hidden.

you could hear tom, infuriated. 

“i told you to have my money to me a week ago. that was your deadline! you had the fucking nerve to try and run, to hide from me? idiot,” tom spits, venom lacing his every word. you shivered, having not heard him so angry before. 

you hear the cock of a gun, and your eyes widen. you peek around the corner to see tom standing in front of the male, gun in hand.

he looked good, as always. his cap hiding his head of perfect curls, clad in black, clearly fuming over the situation. assuming this is what he meant when he said he had ‘business to take care of.’

you nearly gasped. spotting harrison standing just at the other side of him, arms crossed and observant. 

“don’t! i can still get it to you, i — i just need a little more time!” you watch the male plead for mercy, a few of tom’s men chuckling at his display of weakness.

“yeah? i gave you time, then you had the fucking audacity to try and run away from me. why would i trust you? times up, bud,” tom had seemingly come to a decision, as he lifted the weapon to point it at the male.

that was when you decided to intervene. 

“what the hell is going on?” you came around the corner as if you hadn’t been watching, shocked at what was unfolding before your eyes. 

tom’s head snapped to where you were, clearly taken aback by the fact that you were even there. his eyes shifted from shock, to confusion, to anger. his arm dropped, weapon still held tightly in his hand.

the male sat tied to the chair just in front of him, still absolutely terrified. 

“better question, what the hell are you doing here?” tom questioned, “this is not a good time.” 

“couldn’t tell,” you snipped in response, “you’re about to fucking kill someone.”

tom’s eyes were glaring daggers at you. before you stood a man that everyone feared, everyone but you, as you simply glared back. 

“this is not your business. you don’t know what this man has done, he deserves what he gets,” tom spits, “i suggest you go back upstairs, darling.” 

“i don’t care what you suggest, tom. stop this right now,” you argued. it wasn’t hard to miss how everyone in the room grew tense, tom now towering in front of you as he stared down at you incredulously. 

harrison stood in his spot still, amusement playing on his features as he watched his bestfriend be challenged by a woman. not just any woman, but you. the one that’d caught his eye, the one that wasn’t merely a fling like every other girl he’d toyed with. 

“you aren’t in any position to be making demands, y/n,” tom spoke in warning, and your heart rate quickened as you watched him grow increasingly heated. “you don’t get to come into my life, and tell me what i can or cannot do. or should and shouldn’t. i’m a grown man, darling. get that through your pretty little head.” 

his words jabbed into your heart one by one. he seemed to think you were trying to change him, to control him. you merely wanted him to be less merciless, to at least give the guy one last chance. 

you weren’t sure why you cared so much, perhaps you just didn’t want to see someone get sent to their death so quickly. without having fought for their life. criminal or not.

tears brimmed your eyes, and you felt your skin burning with heat as the hurt washed over you, and the anger. 

“fuck you,” you manage to speak, never breaking eye contact even as you crumble in front of him.

“yeah? you too, sweetheart,” tom spoke coldly, not a glimpse of emotion playing on his features. for a fleeting moment it was as if you could see hurt behind his eyes, but you couldn’t tell if you truly had or not.

“i just thought you should learn how to give chances. clearly you’re too impatient and close-minded for that. but, it’s good to know you could care less about what’s going on here,” you spoke in reference to the romance that’d been brewing between the two of you, not having to go into description. you knew that he knew what you were referring to. 

“y/n—,” tom attempted to interject. too overwhelmed by the hurt and anger, you cut him off.

“i’m done,” you shook your head, turning on your heel without a glimpse to anyone else. 

as you made your way up the stairs and back out onto the floor, you felt like the room was spinning. like all you could hear was your heartbeat thundering against the confines of your chest.

everything was blending out around you, your vision blurring with tears that threatened to spill. 

you barely made it out of the club before you crumbled. you climbed into your vehicle, clutching the steering wheel as tears trailed down your cheeks. 

you cared so much for him, and didn’t mean any harm. yet it was so easy for you both to get upset with one another. it was painful, almost unbearable. as you reflected on the softer moments, you cried a little harder. 

would it ever get any easier?


	13. Chapter 13

there you sat in the parking lot still, your forehead resting against the steering wheel as hot tears trailed down your cheeks. you still didn’t feel like you were able to drive away from there - - from him, not yet.

even though you’d said you were done. the thought of it truly being over so soon terrified you. 

abruptly, loud knocking on your window startled you, nearly jumping out of your skin. you looked over to see an angry tom.

“y/n, open the door,” tom demanded, and you shook your head. the doors were locked, preventing him from getting to you. preventing anyone. 

you reached for your keys, prepared to start the car and drive away, even if it was the last thing you wanted to do.

“y/n! open the fucking door! open it before i open it for you,” your eyes widened as he threatened to do damage, all just to get to you. 

“for what!” you hollered back, finally meeting his eyes through the glass. it immediately hit you, the look in his eyes. they were puffy - - had he been crying? he looked desperate, and angry. all at the same time. 

that was when you finally noticed it, the way he winced and the way he seemed a little weakened in his step. your eyes caught sight of red seeping through his shirt, and you gasped. 

you nearly fell out of your car with how quickly you stepped out. “what happened! oh my god,” panic swept over you immediately. you noticed the blood marked across his cheek, his hair a slight mess. “tommy?” you looked up at his face worriedly. 

tom chuckled weakly, “it’s okay, ‘m fine,” quick to brush it off. “just a scratch, a cut. i’ll fix it up soon.” 

“you’re clearly wounded. what did you do?” you pressed, wanting an explanation. 

“i’ll tell you about it more inside?” tom suggested, nodding his head towards the back door. 

you nodded, forgetting the entire argument as your concern for his well-being took over. 

following him through the back door and into his office, you watched as he sat behind his desk, wincing in pain. you sat in the chair positioned in front of his desk, watching worriedly. 

harrison rushed in suddenly, a first aid kit in hand and any other necessities that may come in handy. you watched as tom removed his shirt, revealing his bare torso and the seeping wound.

you watched as he stood, letting harrison tend to the small wound. tom watched him momentarily until his eyes found yours, and you felt tears stinging at your eyes again. it wasn’t your fault, was it?

tom’s face remained expressionless, a faint look of sadness in his eyes as he eyed you sitting there. you broke eye contact as you looked down at his cleaned wound, and harrison wrapping bandage around his waist. 

soon he was finished, and harrison glanced in your direction and offered a faint smile. you pursed your lips, watching him leave the room silently. 

tom moved to sit back down, not bothering with a shirt. you watched him grimace in what you presumed to be pain. 

“you gonna tell me what happened?” you asked, watching him lean back, lifting his legs to prop them up on the desk, sprawled out in his chair. 

his eyes finally met yours, and he sighed. “i wanted that guy for the money he owed. but then it was for something else, y/n,” tom explained. “we beat the answers out of him. i wanted him dead after i found out. that’s what you walked in on earlier.” 

you watched as he shifted again, sitting up and leaning forwards to rest his elbow against his desk, running a hand through his hair frustratedly. eyeing the markings across his face, the way he grew increasingly bothered as he tried to lay it out for you.

tom looked away from you, continuing, “he wanted to get his hands on you. he meant harm, and i — i fucking saw red when he confessed it.”

your features shifted to confusion. you didn’t even know the male, nor recognize him. what could he possibly want with you?

“someone’s out to get you, and they want you. they want you alive, until they have you in their grasp. then who knows what they have in store for you and i can’t —,” tom’s voice cracked a little, and it shocked you. he never showed emotion, but here he was. 

tom quickly regained his composure, shaking his head. 

“that’s why i was so infuriated when you walked in, because of what i discovered but also because, you had no fucking clue. and you wanted me to show him mercy,” he chuckled, no amusement evident. 

“—and i can’t seem to say no when it comes to you. so when you stormed out, i ordered his release, and not even a second later he whipped out a knife and came at me. it could’ve been worse, but. harrison stopped him. he’s dead.” 

that’s when he stood, and stepped around his desk to stand in front of you. inhaling sharply, you watched him offer you a hand. you took it, and stood up just in front of him. 

“y/n. i have no mercy, when it comes to you. i care for you so intensely already, and i’m sorry for being a dick. if anything happened to you, i’d lose my shit,” his hands came to hold your face on either side, “i’d seriously fucking lose it.” 

“who is it, tom?”

tom was obviously hesitant, eyes searching yours. his gaze equally intense and apologetic.

“...your dad. i didn’t understand why until i recalled you mentioning to me the other day, that he left and got caught up with the wrong guys. he’s coming for you, y/n.”


	14. Chapter 14

“he’s coming for me?” you’d practically went pale in the face, panic starting to sweep over you. it seemed as if tom had already picked up on it, too.

“y/n. look at me. look at me,” he cradled your face in his hands, the pads of his thumbs running across your cheeks. “nothing is gonna happen to you, i won’t let him have you.”

you began to calm down, tom’s comfort having some sort of power over you. perhaps it was because you knew he was not one to toy with. that whoever dared to come around, they would be in trouble.

“you’re not going to like my methods though, darling,” tom let go of your face, stepping back and turning away from you.

you watched as he moved around his desk to pull his shirt back on, obviously being mindful of his bandages. 

“what are you talking about?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at him in question.

“you need to come stay with me. until this all blows over. you aren’t safe otherwise, y/n. they could have your address. they could have your job information. so you should probably quit that, too,” tom spoke nonchalantly, as if it weren’t a big deal. 

“i’m sorry, what?” you stared at him incredulously, ”i can’t just quit my job and abandon everything in my life!” 

tom’s fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezed shut in what you presumed to be either pain or frustration.

“i’m sorry, tommy! i just can’t,” you shook your head, your voice slightly shrill. “i have bills! i have work!”

“—you don’t have much of a choice! you’re in danger, i mean, fuck! y/n. just, for a little while? let me take care of you, of everything.”

you shook your head, “it’s just not an easy thing for me to stomach! all of this, it’s just...it’s too much.” before you knew it, you were practically running out of his office.

unsure of why, you just knew that you felt entirely too overwhelmed. you saw the back door, the glowing red exit sign above it. 

before you could even get close to approaching the door, you felt a hand wrap around your wrist, and you whirled around in a panic.

“it’s me, it’s just me,” tom spoke quickly, clearly not wanting to startle you any further. “don’t leave, y/n. it’s a lot, i know it is. just trust me, come with me. we can sort it all out later.” 

staring up at tom, you tried to focus. the panic still overwhelming you, clouding your judgement. yet something in your gut was telling you not to be difficult, to simply trust in tom and the situation.

“fine, fine i will,” you sighed in defeat, no longer putting up a fight, no longer being stubborn.

relief seemed to wash over tom, as his features relaxed. he’d looked afraid moments prior when he chased after you running for the door, and you could only assume it was fear for your safety. 

“sorry to interrupt, mate,” a voice interrupted from down the hall, looking to see harrison. “we just broke up a fight, and the idiots are refusing to let it be and leave the premises.” 

harrison quickly disappeared, heading back towards the situation, you assumed. tom’s features quickly shifted to annoyance, not sparing you a glance as he turned his back to you to go scope out what the situation was.

you grabbed his arm to stop him, and tom glanced over his shoulder in question. “you aren’t in any condition to be dealing with people acting violent.”

“i’ll be fine, y/n. you should be worrying about yourself,” tom pulled his arm from your grasp, disappearing from sight. you couldn’t help but feel a little upset by the way he pulled away from you, and his retort. 

not even seconds later, you heard shouting. concern washed over you as you made your way down the hallway, and turned the corner. 

there stood tom with harrison and a few of their men, tom front and center as he glared at the two guys who’d caused an uproar. 

one had dark hair, a more built form as he tried to yank himself free from the grasp that tom’s men had on him, to prevent any further fighting. 

the other was a lot more slim, taller. clearly just a random drunken male, who’d gotten caught up with the wrong guy. blood trickled from his mouth, a bruise forming around his eye, while the other guy had not a single mark. 

“get this one out of here,” tom nodded towards the smaller male, watching as they escorted him out. 

“have you not caused enough trouble in here? have i not given you warning after warning? yet you still cause a scene,” tom tsked, focusing on the male still being held back by his men. 

tom approached him further, coming to stand just in front of him. “i think it’s time you be kicked out, for good. not allowed back on the premises. i’m growing tired of dealing with your shit.” 

you stood there, anxious. no one having picked up on your presence quite yet. 

“i’d like to see you try and keep me out of here. i’ll tear down everything you’ve built,” the male spat, jerking against the men restraining him. this allowed him closer though, as his face hovered mere inches from tom’s.

you watched as tom’s jaw clenched and unclenches, his gaze cold and calculated. aware of his short-fuse, and his temper, you knew it wouldn’t end well. for anyone. 

“tommy? can you wrap this up, please?” you knew that it was risky interrupting, but you were willing to take your chances. aware of the fact that he wasn’t in any condition to be straining himself any further, considering his wounds.

tom’s head snapped in your direction, just as everyone else’s did as you approached the scene unfolding before you. yet your pleading eyes remained on his, and his gaze was full of anger and irritation. yet when he saw you, it was noticeable how some of it quickly dissipated. 

“darling, please. you know situations like these aren’t safe for you,” tom spoke carefully, as if to get you to understand. yet you could care less, too concerned for him. 

“who’s this little lady?” the guy spoke up, clearly having the guts to test tom’s patience. “she looks like quite the treat.” you cringed, watching his eyes rake over you. 

“none of your business,” you snapped, sparing him a glare as you quickly became fed up with the whole ordeal. 

“mouthy. we could fix you in heartbeat,” the guy chuckled cruelly, and you knew that was the last straw. 

tom practically snarled as he landed a quick punch to his face, “you won’t fucking lay a finger on her. i’ll have you dead.”

you gasped, at how quickly the situation escalated. the guy tried to thrust himself at tom, and you watched as harrison tried to pull tom back. but it wasn’t effective. 

you did the only thing you could think of, aware of the power you’d already begun to hold over tom. jumping in the middle, you placed your hands on his chest. he wasn’t even paying any attention to you. staring right over your head at the guy, it was as if you didn’t exist, his rage clearly overtaking him. 

finding yourself pressed against his chest as he still tried to get his hands on the guy, harrison tugging on him from behind, you knew it could’ve been worse. if he would’ve clipped his gun back on his hip before you’d left the office, there was no doubt in your mind that he would’ve already shot him on the spot. 

“tommy! stop!” you shouted, and it seemed to tear him out of his haze. his gaze snapped down to see you standing there, clutching at him. 

you glanced over your shoulder. “get him out of here. now,” you were in no place to be making demands, you practically had no place nor right to do so. yet, they listened as they escorted the guy out. 

perhaps it was because of the relationship you had with tom, perhaps it was because tom didn’t have anything to say as you gave them an order. you didn’t know.

focusing on tom again, you stared up at him and gave him a look. “did i not tell you that you aren’t in any condition to be engaging in situations like that?” 

clearly still pissed, he didn’t have an answer for you. he simply grabbed your hips and pulled you tighter against him as he crushed your lips against his own. 

harrison stepped away, not without a lingering stare on the two of you. he’d never seen his best mate so vulnerable and open with someone. he knew that whatever was going on between the two of you, it was something real. he knew that he’d have to help tom protect you, at all costs. his best mate’s happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

there you stood in the midst of the people moving around the club, tom still clutching at you and kissing you as if his life depended on it. 

the two guys had been escorted out, the scene cleared. you broke the kiss, staring up at him almost worriedly.

“can we just go?” you pressed, not wanting to deal with anything else. “home? to your house, or whatever.”

tom nodded, calling harrison back over. “we’re heading out. will you take her to the car? i’ll be out shortly.”

you didn’t argue nor question it, following harrison out as you watched tom disappear back towards his office.

soon you were both in the car, with harrison driving as he steered down a long gravelly driveway. trees and more trees surrounded you, wherever he lived seemed to be tucked away in the woods. 

you weren’t sure what you were expecting in regards to his home, but when you reached a clearing and spotted a multi-story house, you were stunned by the size and beauty of it. 

when you stepped into the house with tom following closely behind, observant of your reactions. your eyes went wide as they took in every detail. “this is where you live?” 

“yes, ‘s very private. i love being out here,” tom answers, stepping into the kitchen and placing his keys on the counter. “harrison will be staying here as well to keep a close watch on you. my men are always coming and going, so there will always be someone around to protect you when i cannot.”

something about the lack of privacy and ability to be alone was unsettling, but you knew that it was merely being done for the sake of your safety. 

you stepped over to the countertop and pushed yourself up to sit just at the edge of it, watching him as he opened the fridge. 

“you can have your own quarters to sleep in, or you can sleep with me, whichever you prefer,” tom continued, popping the cap off of his beer as he took a long swig. “of course i’d prefer you in my rooms, but. i don’t want to press you any further, darling.” 

you watched as he set his beer down just next to you, before he slowly came to stand between your legs that were dangling off the edge of the countertop. staring down at him, you couldn’t help but smile a bit.

tom’s features remained serious though, focused. as his eyes travelled up your form, to your face. the seriousness of his gaze made your heart beat faster. 

your arms came to loop around his shoulders, pulling yourself closer to his form. with your hand that was resting just at the back of his neck, you began to run your fingers through his hair. 

“do you always hide girls out here? let them sleep in your room?” you teased, laughing softly. it didn’t phase him, as he remained serious.

“no. i don’t. matter of fact i’ve never had a girl in here. i’m very particular about who i let into my private life, love. i have slept with women though, yes. but i always did it at work, and it never went any further,” tom explained, and although you appreciated his honesty, it didn’t please you to hear about such things. 

“oh, i see,” your lips pressed together in a tight line, looking away from his gaze and attempting to shrug off the jealousy that twisted your gut. 

tom sighed, “y/n. you’re different, i promise. i’m not toying with you. i want you, i want this. i want to see where it goes. i’ve always been a cold-hearted ass, never let anyone in. you do things to me. you make me feel, and i thought i was no longer capable of feeling anything other than anger and hate, pain and sadness.” 

your watery eyes found his, and you couldn’t decipher the way he was looking at you. almost lovingly, almost in adoration.

“i meant it when i said i cannot lose you. i will not,” tom pressed his forehead against yours, his eyes falling shut with a sharp inhale. almost as if he were overflowing with emotion, causing conflict within.

you felt overwhelmed, never having been told such things, and you felt yourself melting. 

fingers tangling into his hair, you pressed your lips against his. tom’s strong hands grabbed your waist and pulled you against him, and he towered over you as his lips moved with yours. 

“so fuckin’ gross, mate,” harrison’s voice managed to startle the both of you, as you shyly pulled back from the kiss. embarrassment evident, but tom wasn’t phased, shooting a glare in his direction. “when did you become such a sap?” 

you watched as he walked past the two of you, completely unbothered as he too, grabbed a drink from the fridge.

“do you have a death wish?” tom asked, arching a brow at his best mate. “shut your face, you ass.” 

harrison laughed aloud, swatting tom on the arm as he passed by. he glanced in your direction. “y/n wouldn’t let that happen. would you? not hard to tell she’s got you wrapped around her pretty little finger,” harrison teased further, disappearing through the doorway. 

tom huffed in annoyance, growing tense and you placed your hands on his chest. “ease up,” you whispered, his gaze finally snapping from the doorway and back to you. 

“it’s okay, ‘m fine. he just knows how to get under my damn skin,” tom sighed. you couldn’t help but laugh. “y’know who else gets under my skin?” 

you shrugged, feigning innocence, “not a clue.” 

tom lifted you off the countertop, tossing you over his shoulder effortlessly. “really now? i think you know exactly who i’m talking about, darling.” 

you couldn’t help but squeal as he carried you out of the kitchen, not struggling in the slightest even as you thrashed in his grasp. 

perhaps staying there for the time being wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	16. Chapter 16

you’d slept with tom that night, not exactly comfortable with the idea of sleeping by yourself in his home. especially knowing that you were in danger, you didn’t want to be alone.

when morning came, you woke up to an empty bed and you huffed in slight annoyance, missing his warmth already. rolling out of bed, you went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

your hair was pulled up into a messy bun and you’d went to bed wearing one of tom’s tees that stopped mid-thigh. although you were still sleepy, you decided to head downstairs. 

when you reached the bottom of the staircase, you paused. there were men walking back and forth, some standing around and chatting. you saw multiple cars parked out front. 

your eyes went wide, and a blush began to creep across your skin. your eyes searched for tom, finding him talking to harrison. tom looked amazing as always, clad in all black, his cap and his leather jacket. 

tom was powerful, men cowered at the sight of him. no one dared to test him, except you. everyone was afraid of him, but you. 

you watched as he glanced around, frustration evident on his features. “what the fuck are you guys doing standing around? get to work. fucks sakes,” tom snapped, and you watched as the room quickly started to clear out. 

that’s when his eyes caught sight of you just at the end of the staircase, and his features immediately softened as they always did. 

“darling, you’re awake,” he approached you quickly, eyeing you shamelessly. “you look beautiful. especially in my shirt, does things to me,” tom grinned, towering in front of you. 

you rolled your eyes, trying not to smile but failing miserably. “busy morning i see,” you nodded your head towards all the commotion. 

tom sighed, “yeah...yeah. we’ve got some things to go take care of. probably be back late tonight.”

it felt as if your heart fell, and you shook your head. “what? you’re leaving me here by myself, for that long?” 

“you’re gonna be fine, y/n. i promise. no one even knows where i live, it’s top secret,” tom assured you, but you still felt uneasy. 

“fine. whatever,” you sighed, still too tired to argue with him. turning on your heel, you went back up the stairs. not telling him bye, even though it ate at you. you never knew what could happen, always a possibility of tom never returning.

deciding to run a hot bath, you added bubbles. you wanted to at least attempt to relax. stripping yourself of your clothing, you stepped into the tub. dipping your head into the water to wet your hair, you settled into the tub, just your head sticking out from the water. 

you tensed in alarm when you saw the door swing open, and sighed in relief when you saw it was only tom.

“you can’t do shit like that. jesus, scared me to death,” you glared in his direction, “aren’t you supposed to be gone by now?”

tom squatted just next to the tub, giving you a pleading look. “darling, please. ‘s gonna be fine,” it was evident he didn’t want to argue, or perhaps he was merely avoiding it as to not waste time. 

sighing in defeat, you pursed your lips. “fine. just...get back here as soon as you can, and be safe.” 

“will do, pretty girl.” tom looked at you intently, and you couldn’t resist. you pushed yourself up, not phased in the slightest that your bare chest was no longer hidden by the bubbly water. 

it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen already. you leaned over and pressed your lips against his in a deep kiss, hearing his sharp inhale as his hand came to cup the side of your face. 

you hummed when his tongue brushed against your own, and nearly pouted as he quickly pulled himself from you. “not gonna go anywhere if you keep that up,” he chuckled, and you watched as his eyes traveled to your chest and back to your face. 

nearly laughing as you watched him stand, cursing under his breath. “you make it really difficult to leave. y’know that, yeah?” tom leaned over once more to kiss your forehead, “see you soon, love.” 

you watched as he disappeared from the bathroom, finally finishing up your bath. dressing in a pair of tom’s sweatpants and a tee, you wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. 

deciding to cook a pizza, you poured yourself a glass of soda and walked into the living room to turn the tv on. finding a movie, you went back into the kitchen to grab your pizza before settling on the couch.

after eating, and a couple movies, you accidentally fell asleep. when you woke, evening was beginning to fall.

eager for tom to get back home, you wanted time to pass by quicker. deciding to watch another movie, soon your phone dinged in your pocket, and you pulled it out. it was a text from tom.

—T: harrison is really starting to work my nerves. he’s calling me whipped?

—: whipped? yeah, i’d say so ;)

—T: think so, huh? i guess he was right then, yeah? you’ve got me wrapped around your pretty little finger.

—: do i?

—T: maybe. i won’t be much longer. make yourself at home. see you soon. xx

smiling to yourself, you tucked your phone back in your pocket and waited for his arrival. 

the last thing you’d expected was for them to come busting in around ten. you nearly fell off the couch, caught off guard. 

“move move move!” you heard guys yelling, and watched as they came into the house with their weapons aimed and ready.

you pushed yourself off the couch and into the commotion. “where’s tommy?” you asked, not getting an answer. 

stepping out onto the front porch, you found harrison running up the steps and spotting you. “y/n. get the fuck in the house, now,” you’d never seen him so serious. it startled you, and you furrowed your brows. 

“what the hell is going on!” you yelled, watching as he grabbed your arm and tried to drag you inside. you yanked away from his grip, “harrison! tell me! where is tom?” 

you were worried, worried that something bad had happened. 

“he’s on his way. someone’s found us here. cameras caught someone sneaking around not even an hour ago, and it’s probably your dad — he, if he knows. he won’t hesitate to come here,” harrison explained, “tom is freaking the fuck out. you are in danger, y/n. so please just listen.”

harrison’s pleading gaze was torn away from you when his phone rung, and he answered. “—yes tom, i’m here. she’s right here, yes—safe,” he stepped inside, leaving you on the porch. 

you watched them search the house cautiously. that was the same moment a car came speeding down the driveway, tom’s car. tires throwing dirt and gravel. 

that was also the same moment you felt a grip around your arm, but you had no time to look. they threw you with such a force, right down the steps. you tumbled down painfully, right into the driveway. 

you laid there on your back and stared up at the sky, the wind knocked out of you. everything aching, and you whimpered as you tried to shift. that’s when you were yanked up, forced to stand. 

“y/n, so good to see you,” the voice made your head snap up, eyes falling on the man standing in front of you. 

“dad?” you winced in pain, assuming it was his men holding you to stand from behind you. 

it all happened so quick, tom’s car coming to a halt just in front of the scene. he stepped out of the car, and his eyes immediately fell on you. and you watched as the anger brewed behind his eyes. if looks could kill. 

“don’t make a move. i’ll kill her,” hearing your own father utter such words made your heart weigh heavy. a broken sob passed your lips, and you let your head hang low.

“kill me instead. that’s what you want right? you want to get at me, but she plays no part in this. kill me, and let her be,” your head snapped up, panic taking over you as you listened to tom speak.

“no. no!” you tried to yank yourself free, watching your fathers attention shift to tom, then back to you. “don’t!”

“what’s wrong, y/n? why the concern for such a horrible man? you don’t love him, do you?” you paid no attention to your father as he spoke, your gaze never leaving tom’s, and his never leaving yours.

“love? don’t use words you don’t understand,” you laughed humorlessly.

“do it,” tom pressed, and you shook your head. tears blurring your vision as your lip trembled. 

“no! no, no no!” you yanked against the grip the men had on you, but got nowhere. 

“enough!” your father hollered, silencing you. you hadn’t noticed how harrison and the others stood up on the porch, watching helplessly. you were all surrounded by your fathers men. “this is what he wants, y/n. so be it.” 

you watched in horror as two men grabbed tom roughly and forced him to his knees. tom’s eyes sought yours, and you felt like you couldn’t breathe. your father stepping forwards and pressing the weapon against his forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

it was as if time stood still, your eyes on tom’s as your father pressed the weapon against his forehead. you felt like you couldn’t breathe. 

“please don’t. please don’t!” you cried out desperately. your father whirled around in annoyance, approaching you suddenly. 

“getting real sick of the whining. it’s interfering with business,” that’s when he grabbed you by your hair, dragging you over to tom’s kneeling figure. “tell him goodbye.”

your father forced you onto your knees, facing tom. you were so close to him, and it brought you some sort of comfort. tears fell from your eyes. 

you threw your arms around his shoulders, and tom squeezed his eyes shut as he held you close for what he felt would be the last time. 

“y/n,” tom sighed, holding you close. when he pulled back, you wasted no time in pressing your lips against his. “it’s gonna be alright,” he attempted to reassure you, and you shook your head.

“not if you aren’t here. it’s not gonna be,” that’s when you were ripped away from him, from his warmth. “no!” your father tossing you back to his men who quickly got ahold of you, restraining you.

you watched as your father got into position again, pressing the weapon against tom’s head. you watched as tom’s eyes found yours. a choked sob escaped you, breaking through the silence.

you squeezed your eyes shut, a gunshot ringing through the air. the sound of a body collapsing. dread washed over you, not wanting to open your eyes. if you saw tom’s lifeless body, you knew it would be your undoing. 

slowly, you opened your eyes. that’s when you saw your father’s body laying on the ground, lifeless. 

someone had dared to make such a move on tom’s side. your fathers men too stunned in that moment, staring at their fallen leader.

that’s the same moment all hell broke loose. 

guns were firing, tom’s men and your fathers men going at each other. you watched as tom grabbed a weapon, harrison by his side. and soon, your fathers men were scattered across the driveway. 

eyes wide and full of horror as you stood there shaken, you looked over at tom, who wasted no time in walking over and taking you into his arms. 

“tommy,” you cried softly, surrounded by his warmth and his scent. 

“it’s okay. ‘s gonna be okay,” tom spoke to you gently, squeezing you close. you both had been terrified, convinced you were going to lose each other only a few moments prior. 

you pulled back and looked up at his face, not wanting to look anywhere else. not wanting to face what chaos had occurred. “clean this up,” tom nodded towards harrison before walking you inside. 

pulling away from him, you walked over towards the fridge to grab a drink. doing anything to try and stay sane in those moments, trying not to break. 

“y/n, i’m so—,” tom went to apologize, but you shook your head. not wanting to hear it, you slammed your beverage down onto the countertop.

“don’t. i don’t even know how to feel,” you sighed, running your fingers through your hair. “my dad...is dead. he was killed right in front of me. someone i hated so much, but somehow still loved and—,” you wiped away the tears that trailed down your cheeks, “he tried to kill you.” 

tom slowly stepped around the counter and towards you. it wasn’t hard to tell how cautious he was being, clearly aware of how shaken you were.

“it’s okay to mourn, to be confused. it’s gonna be okay, y/n. once you sort out your emotions,” tom spoke, attempting to reassure you. 

something about his approach, and simultaneously feeling pressed in those moments, caused you to snap.

“don’t! don’t tell me it’s gonna be fine. don’t tell me it’s gonna get better. it never fucking does! it’s one thing after another, especially ever since i involved myself with you!” you were snapping impulsively, not thinking about the words you were spewing before they passed your lips. 

tom’s features shifted to hurt, and anger. something about it making your heart drop. 

“you should’ve left it alone, then. you should’ve let him kill me. someone had to die, someone was going to die tonight. there was only one way things could end!” tom spoke defensively, and you stared at him incredulously. 

“why the fuck would you allow that to happen, anyways? why would you die for me?” you questioned, crossing your arms and glaring in his direction. “i’m no one.”

tom chuckled humorlessly, obviously fed up with the argument already. “you really are oblivious, aren’t you? christ, y/n.” 

the death of your father, and nearly losing tom weighed heavy on your chest. the tears fell from your eyes, as you stared at him in hurt and frustration. “i guess i am.”

“y’know what?” tom rain a hand through his curls, finally turning away from you. “you’re right. chaos follows me everywhere i go. you don’t deserve it. i’m sorry that i got to live, and your father didn’t. maybe it’s best if we stop where we’re at.”

you watched tom head for the doorway with furrowed brows, feeling as if your heart had dropped.

“what are you saying, tom? tom!” you yelled, it seeming as if he weren’t going to answer you. he paused in the doorway. 

“i’m saying i’m going to let you go. if it means you being better off,” tom wouldn’t even turn to spare you a glance, and it hurt more than anything.

you quickly stepped over to him, blocking the doorway as you stared up at him in fear. that’s when you saw his face, filled with anger and sadness. “you’re just going to let this go? just like that?” 

tom sighed, “i tire of this back and forth, y/n. we can’t keep doing this to each other. besides, like you said. your life has been downhill since i stepped into it.” 

“no, that’s not what i—,” you shook your head, but tom was already stepping around you. harrison approached and looked at you both with eyes of concern. 

“take her home. she should be safe now,” tom ordered, not sparing you a glance. you turned the corner and slowly walked down the hallway. still eavesdropping, hoping that they were unaware.

“what the hell did i miss?” harrison questioned, not directly obeying his orders. his concern for his best mate being his first priority. 

“don’t think she feels the same. can’t blame her, look at what just happened right in front of her eyes,” you heard tom’s voice crack. “i’ve never felt this way for fucking anyone, and i can’t get it right man. she’s better off without me!” 

the sound of a thud made your eyes widen, pausing in your footsteps. 

“calm down, tom. ‘s gonna be alright,” you heard harrison’s attempts to console his friend, but he seemed to fail. 

you turned on your heel and went back towards the kitchen, peering around the corner. you saw a disheveled tom, in tears and you watched as he snapped. swiping the glassware off of the countertop angrily. 

the shattering met your ears, making you tense. your eyes widening, and he didn’t relent. he threw a vase against the wall, and that was the last straw for you.

“stop doing this!” you moved to stand in the doorway, eyes pleading. wanting him to calm down. 

“you’re supposed to be in the car. leave,” tom spat. “you made it very clear that i ruin your life, y/n.”

“here we go. let me just—,” you heard harrison mutter, quickly ducking out of the kitchen and out of sight. if you weren’t so upset, you’d be amused. he knew you both too well.

“that’s not what i meant—,” you shook your head.

“that’s what you said,” tom interjected. you shook your head, approaching him quickly. 

“losing my father is conflicting for me. i shouldn’t take it out on you. i watched people die, tonight. i was attacked. it’s a lot to take in. nearly lost you, and that was my main concern,” you explained, coming to stand just in front of him. 

you watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath, clearly infuriated and hurt. “why was it your main concern?” he questioned.

it was now or never. you’d held it in long enough, and it was time to clear the air. whether he felt the same or not. “because,” you sighed, stepping closer and lifting a hand to hold his face. “i love you, tommy.”

closing your eyes, you laid your forehead to rest against his own. “i love you, and i don’t want to lose you.” 

you heard him inhale, clearly having caught him off guard. you pulled your head back, after a few moments and frowned. he hadn’t said it back.

“maybe that was better left unsaid,” you sighed, turning to walk away but his hand yanked you back by your wrist. causing you to collide against his chest. you stared up at him, startled.

“i love you, too,” tom finally spoke, “i love you so fucking much, y/n.”

you felt tears prick your eyes, and your heart swell. you couldn’t resist any longer, pressing your lips against his. 

“please don’t go,” you sighed, feeling his arms around you and pulling you close. 

“oh, ‘m not going anywhere darling. you’re stuck with me,” tom grinned. 

for the first time in awhile, you felt safe.


	18. Chapter 18

a few weeks had passed and you’d grown used to the routine of things. you’d sleep beside of tom, wake up as he prepared to leave for work, and then you’d wait for him to get home. always hoping he’d return home safe and sound.

there were the small things in between all of that, cooking and eating together, movie nights. 

everything had seemed to be falling into place. things weren’t as chaotic as they used to be. 

it was just like any other night, but tom had to work late. you decided on surprising him, or at least attempting to. given the fact that he stayed so busy. 

walking over to your shared closet, you pulled out a simple blouse along with a pair of jeans, along with a pair of boots. after showering, you applied your makeup and fixed your hair in an updo with loose tendrils hanging around your face.

you stepped over to the dresser, picking up the necklace tom had bought you a couple weeks prior. it was beautifully simplistic, a heart pendant dangling from the chain. after putting it on, you were on your way.

when you arrived, you stepped out of the car and strutted towards the entrance. as you walked inside, your eyes immediately began searching for him.

“look at what we’ve got here,” you heard a familiar voice, a smile forming on your lips. you turned to see harrison approaching you, and you gave him a friendly hug. “came to visit him, i’m guessing? he’s in the middle of a meeting right now, right over there. probably best to not interrupt.” 

glancing over your shoulder, you spotted him sitting at his usual table. tom was sitting with multiple men dressed in suits, passing a cigar as they chatted. 

you couldn’t help but stare at his figure, sprawled out in his seat comfortably as he chatted. “you’re probably right,” you agreed, knowing better than to interfere with business.

harrison chuckled, standing just next to you as you both eyed the crowd. “i’m gonna go put my bag in his office,” you informed him.

“i’ll walk with you?” he offered, giving you the option to go alone. you nodded your head, not minding his company whatsoever. harrison grew closer to you day by day, and you were thankful for the friendship.

as you both maneuvered your way through the crowd of people, you watched as tom’s eyes seemed to spot you. 

his intense stare made you shiver, clearly curious as to what you were up to. that’s when he seemed to take note of you with harrison. you laughed as harrison flicked him off quickly as you both walked, seeing tom fight off a smile as he attempted to focus on his business.

you both stepped into tom’s office, and you tucked your bag into one of the drawers of his desk. sitting down in his chair behind the desk, you crossed your legs as you leaned back comfortably.

“he never lets anyone sit there, not even me,” harrison chuckled, sitting in the chair positioned in front of the desk.

you laughed, “well. what can i say? i’m special.” 

“you’re something,” tom’s voice suddenly interjected, making you both look towards the doorway. he stepped in, making his way to his desk. 

you arched a brow at him as he came around the desk where you were sitting in his seat still, opening up a drawer, and pulling out a file. “something, huh?” you scoffed.

“a pain in my ass,” tom clarifies, chuckling as you swat at him playfully and he easily dodges you, as you feigned offense with a scowl. “you both are.”

“ah. fuck you mate,” was harrison’s retort, in regards to tom’s last remark.

“you look beautiful as always, darling,” tom spoke as he attempted to swoop in and steal a kiss. you grinned as you dodged, a mischievous glint in your eye. “that’s just rude,” he scoffed, a playful glint in his eyes.

“you’ll live without one kiss. won’t you tommy?” you teased, laughing softly.

“i’m literally going to throw up if you guys keep up this lovey dovey bullshit in front of me,” harrison interrupted, and you couldn’t help but laugh at his comment. 

tom shook his head, heading for the door. “business, ‘ll be back,” he informed you both, waving the file as he made a quick exit.

you and harrison had remained sitting in tom’s office for a little over an hour now, on your phones simply relaxing and making chit chat. 

you huffed in impatience and annoyance as you tried to wait for tom to wrap up his meeting.

that’s when you heard a gunshot and screaming. you shuffled out of your seat quickly, running for the door. 

“y/n wait! it may not be safe, it’s my job to protect you for fucks sake,” harrison spoke in attempts to stop you, on your heels as you turned the corner. 

the club had quickly cleared out. there stood tom’s men, behind tom who held a gun. a man laid helpless on the floor in front of tom, sounds of pain passing his lips. you could see the bullet wound in his leg. 

“i’ve warned you multiple times to have my money. i’ve warned you to quick fucking around. and what do you do?” tom questioned, slowly pacing back and forth. “what do you do!” he snapped loudly, causing you to jump. tom was livid. 

“i-i don’t listen-,” the guy managed, grasping at his leg weakly. you felt bad for him, even if you were unaware of who he was.

you cautiously entered the room and approached, harrison just beside of you. tom far too focused to notice. 

“exactly. and y’know what? i’m over it,” tom sighed, aiming the weapon again. that’s when you grabbed his arm, causing the bullet to shoot elsewhere. the loudness of it made you tense, everyone ducking in alert.

“y/n, what in the hell are you doing?” tom growled, glaring daggers at you. “i’ve told you not to interfere with work,” glancing over at harrison he continued, “i should have your ass for allowing her to even come this close to a situation like this.” 

harrison scoffed. “you know damn well she’s going to do what she wants to do. can’t always stop her.”

“you don’t always need to kill to make a point,” you still held his wrist in your hand, standing in front of him now as he glared down at you. “i think your point has been made already, and people deserve chances.” 

you watched as tom’s sharp jaw became tense, his eyes holding a certain fire. “stop trying to change me and my methods. i’m not a good man, y/n. get it through your head.” tom’s brows furrowed, “maybe it’s best if you go home.”

“no,” you shook your head, not simply letting it go as he wanted.

tom ran a hand through his hair, tossing his weapon onto the nearby table. “clean this up. before i lose my shit. lock him away for now.” you watched as he barked orders, before walking past you without sparing you a glance. 

something about it stung, the way he could treat you like you were his entire world one minute, and snap the next and act as if you weren’t anything at all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut
> 
> did i mention smut? filth, really
> 
> don’t read if you can’t handle it
> 
> don’t report and ruin it for everyone else

after tom had disappeared, you watched as his men quickly dragged the man down into the basement. they were always quick to follow orders, not testing tom’s patience.

you sighed as you headed towards his office, daring to bother him further. although livid and intimidating, you didn’t let it scare you off.

when you stepped inside, you found tom pacing back and forth, clearly trying to calm himself down. that’s when he noticed you, and he paused. 

“i’m sorry—,” you sighed, tom’s eyes glaring daggers at you. he interjected, not giving you the chance to fully apologize.

“i don’t care what you are. i’m tired of you thinking you can do what you want, tired of you getting in the way,” tom practically spat.

something about the way he said it didn’t settle with you. he felt as if you were in the way? you couldn’t believe it. this caused you to become irritable rather quickly.

“yeah? well let me get out of your way then,” you scoffed, turning on your heel to head for the door.

tom was hot on your heels, grabbing your arm and spinning you around to face him. your back was against the door and he had you trapped.

“y/n, that’s not how i meant it. in the way of work i meant, you know you can’t simply jump to conclusions all of the time,” tom huffed in annoyance. 

you crossed your arms over your chest and glared up at him in return, “i’m pretty sure i can do whatever i want to do, so it’d be nice if you’d stop getting so ticked off at me.” 

“stop acting so stupid and reckless, then,” was tom’s retort. your hands were against his chest then, pushing against his form. attempting to get him to back off, his response having set you off further. 

the anger flowing between the two of you had reached a new intensity, shifting to something else entirely. lust. 

tom’s lips were on yours all of a sudden, and you paused in your actions. it’d caught you completely off guard, and your hands travelled up and to the back of his neck.

pulling him closer, your back crashed against the door as you both collided.

“that’s the first thing that pulled me in y’know? how mouthy you are,” tom groaned against your lips, causing you to roll your eyes, “you can be such a brat.”

“whatever,” you huffed with a roll of your eyes, silencing him with another kiss. that’s when you felt his fingers working the button of your pants undone, before proceeding to yank them down your legs with your underwear following suit, “just shut up.”

tom pulled back, chuckling as he fell to his knees in front of you. “why don’t you?” a strong hand lifted one of your legs to rest over his shoulder. that’s when he dove in, his mouth falling hot on your wetness. you gasped, your head falling back against the door with a thud. 

his lips were wrapped around your swollen clit before his tongue dipped in and out of you, quickly working you to your first release of the evening.

“tommy, please i—,” you cried out, feeling him double his efforts. your fingers tangled in his hair as you rocked your hips towards his face. 

tom grinned against your folds, “not so mouthy now, are you?” he teased, and you tried your best to glare at him until he inserted two fingers into you and began thrusting them. 

“c’mon princess. wanna hear your pretty little moans,” tom uttered as he watched what he was doing, his eyes shifting to your face and back. that was your undoing, as you came around his fingers. 

you cried out for him, and tried not to collapse as your release washed over you. tom stood to his full height, yanking your blouse over your head. 

then you were in his arms, his hands holding your legs around his waist, your arms around his shoulders as he carried you over to his desk.

he sat you atop of it, staring you down as you sat before him completely bare. he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it. you watched as he popped the button of his jeans, allowing his cock to spring free. 

“you’re going to stop showing out, y/n. you’re going to stop with the mouthing off, too. or else,” tom sighed. grabbing your legs and pulling you to the edge of the desk. you watched as he grabbed his cock, aligning it with your entrance. 

“or else what?” you pressed, watching as his eyes took you in. spread out before him, across his desk. only for him. 

tom’s eyes met yours, before he pushed his hips forwards and thrust into you in a single thrust. you nearly screamed in pleasure, leaning back on your hands as he began pounding into you. “or else you’ll be punished,” tom smirked, watching you crumble for him. 

“if this is the punishment then i guess i should mouth off at you more often,” you moaned.

this earned a groan from tom as his thrusts grew relentless. “you’re gonna be the death of me,” he hissed, his hands moving to your breasts as his thrusts didn’t relent, playing with your hardened buds as he focused solely on pleasing you.

tom inhales sharply, “you just love testing me.” abruptly, he pulled out of you and pulled you to stand. facing you away from him and pushing you forwards, he bent you over the desk and entered you from behind.

this angle caused him to sink deeper at an entirely different angle, and you moaned louder. 

“listen at you, princess. you sound absolutely wrecked. god,” tom groaned. the sound of skin colliding with skin and the wetness of it met your ears. “you’re soaked, y/n. made a mess of us both,” he teased and taunted, spurring you on.

tom’s words were pushing you closer to the edge, and you were grabbing onto the desk to hold on. his hips were colliding against your backside, his strong hands holding onto your hips. 

“tommy, please. please,” you moaned as his fingers tangled in your hair, pulling your head back. 

“you’re mine. aren’t you? say it, princess,” tom speaks, never relenting in his thrusts. 

nodding your head to the best of your ability, you answered. “yours, yes! i’m gonna cum, tommy!”

“go ahead, pretty girl. i want to watch you crumble. want everyone to hear you falling to bits for me,” tom urges, his hand colliding with your backside suddenly. 

it pushed you over the edge, and you screamed as your legs trembled. you saw white, your ears ringing. 

“fucking hell—,” you heard tom groan loudly, felt his hips stutter before stilling against you.

when you came to, he pulled away from you and you stood up to face him. a smile played on your lips when your eyes met his.

“gonna behave from now on?” tom questioned playfully, pulling you close to his figure by your waist.

you looped your arms around his shoulders and brushed your lips against his, “we’ll see.”


	20. Chapter 20

a few days later, you were at the club. when evening fell you found yourself in the meeting room, sat just in the middle of tom and harrison. 

they were discussing another mob, one equally as powerful as their own. you were there to listen, but you wouldn’t hesitate to insert your input if you felt need be. 

tom stood as he spoke aloud, circling around the table where about eight other men sat with all of you.

“marius, the leader. he’s determined to tear down everything we’ve built. he’s determined to make me suffer, convinced that i’m responsible for the death of his father. he’s not wrong, though. i played a part in it. he fucked up, and therefore he suffered the unfortunate consequences.”

some of tom’s men chuckled, and it made your gaze shift to them. it still stunned you just how heartless some mobs could be. you were convinced tom was the same, and you knew he could be. just not with you.

tom was practically incapable of ever being heartless with you. always so protective, and loving in his own way. his short-fused temper sometimes snapped in front of you, but that was the worst case scenario.

“i don’t know his methods of attack. i don’t know if they’ll be coming at us head on, or attempting to infiltrate, or sneak their way in. point is, we need to keep our eyes out for any suspicious behavior. if they come at us head on, well. we will just have to be ready. keep weapons at hand at all times,” tom ran his fingers through his tousled locks, glancing around. “any questions?”

harrison cleared his throat, “have you lost your shit?” 

tom arched a brow, “what?” 

“why don’t we just go at them head on? instead of sitting around and waiting for them to take the bait?” harrison pressed, leaning forwards and eyeing tom intently.

“he has a point. why don’t we just handle the problem now, instead of putting everyone in danger by simply waiting?” you piped up, and everyone’s gazes shifted to you. even harrison’s, stunned that you’d spoken up. 

you weren’t a part of the mob, therefore it wasn’t really your business nor your place but once again, you didn’t care.

tom chuckled, unbothered by your curiosity. “there’s no we, darling. you won’t be in the middle of any of this. can’t have you harmed. as for your questions, simply diving in is just as dangerous. we don’t know what kind of traps could be waiting ahead. simply taking necessary pre-cautions.” 

you sighed, leaning back in your seat as you crossed your arms over your chest. a part of you hated when he kept you in the shadows, but you knew why he did. tom simply wanted no harm to come to you. 

tom stood at the front of the room, glancing around as if more questions would arise. “since there’s nothing else, the meeting is over. keep your eyes out.”

you watched as everyone shuffled out, leaving you with harrison and tom. 

“well don’t you just look happy to be here,” harrison teases, still seated in the chair next to you. his eyes now on you, along with tom’s. 

“very happy,” you spoke sarcastically, forcing a tight smile. the frustration was evident, you knew you couldn’t hide it from anyone. especially the two of them. 

tom sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he took a seat on the other side of the table, facing you both. “what’s wrong, darling?”

you glanced over from harrison to tom, shrugging your shoulders. “just wish you’d let me be more involved. that you’d let me help.” 

tom quickly shook his head, “you know i can’t do that—.”

“—you can but you just don’t want to,” you interrupted, well aware of his attempts to keep you protected. 

“ah fuck. here we go,” harrison sighs, leaning back in his seat. “look mate, she’s right. you’re being difficult and so is she, but it’s ultimately her choice. even if you want to keep her safe, you can’t always. she’s still in danger regardless.”

“she’s in less danger if she’s not involved. rather than letting her storm into a fight as dangerous as this if we choose to make the move. you already know we’ll be lucky if we even survive it. i don’t want her to suffer the same possible fate!” tom argues, his anger quickly becoming evident as he snapped with little to no thought.

your heart began to beat rapidly in your chest as you put the pieces together. they’ll be lucky if they survive it? there’s a chance that tom wouldn’t make it back to you? tears welled in your eyes.

tom’s eyes shifted to you, and quickly after, realization had came across his features. “y/n—.”

“there’s a bigger chance that you’ll die and you weren’t going to tell me?” you whispered, the hurt washing over you. how could he?

“christ,” harrison cursed under his breath, getting out of dodge quickly as he pushed himself up and shuffled out of the room quickly, “good going, mate.” 

“i didn’t want you acting out recklessly, or worrying yourself sick over it. your well-being is my first priority, as is my work. i’m doing my best to balance the two,” tom spoke defensively, as if he hadn’t seen the wrongness of it. 

you pushed yourself up to stand, shaking your head at him. “that is not your place. i understand that you want to protect me, but don’t you dare hide things from me,” the anger brewed inside of you, mixing with the hurt. “you know what? i’m just gonna go home.” 

“y/n—“ tom stood up quickly as you went to make your way around the table and past him, determined to stop you, to get you to understand.

his hand grabbed your arm in attempts to halt you, and you quickly yanked it from his grasp. “do not touch me,” you spat, staring up at him towering over you. his intense hues staring down at you just as heatedly. 

“you know that no one is at the house at this hour. you’re not going alone,” tom spoke, and you huffed in annoyance. 

“after everything i’ve lost. you’d let me lose you, too? without any forewarning. you won’t even let me fight. it’s my choice, tommy. it’s my choice!” your voice raising with each word, tom’s brows furrowed as he looked down at you. 

“it is your choice. but if and when i go down, i’m not taking you down with me. this is business, y/n. it’s not your fight,” tom shook his head, “fuck, don’t you get it? it’s because i love you.” 

he stepped closer, the scent of his cologne intoxicating as always. his sharp, handsome features drawing you in. you felt his hands on your hips, and you ran your hands up his toned chest. 

“yeah? and it’s because i love you too, that i won’t let you do this alone. i chose this path, tommy. i chose your path. this is my life now,” you spoke softly, your nose brushing against his as your eyes fluttered shut. “you can’t protect me from it anymore.”

tom inhaled sharply, and you melted at the close proximity as you always did. “then i guess you’re in this mess with us, yeah? we’ll handle this. together.” 

your eyes opened, lighting up at his words. “together?” you asked.

tom nodded, “together.” 

you felt his lips brush against yours. in that moment, the calmness washed over the both of you. simply consumed by one another. you knew it was only temporary.

the chaos would soon break loose. you knew it was either uphill, or downhill, from there.


	21. Chapter 21

a week had passed and you were in training with tom and harrison. they’d taught you how to aim and shoot, they’d taught you how to be discreet and cautious. 

now they were teaching you how to fight. you were with the both of them in tom’s house, down in the basement that he’d basically turned into a gym. weights were shelved, and there were all kinds of weightlifting machines.

you currently had a bar with weights on either side of it, resting over your shoulders tucked just at the behind your neck. music blasted through the speakers, and you watched yourself in the mirror, squatting before returning to stand and repeating.

harrison was busy swinging on a punching bag, and tom had been curling dumbbells until he’d gotten distracted by you. 

“i’ll spot you, darling,” you heard tom speak as he approached you, earning a laugh from harrison.

“i’m sure you will, mate,” harrison commented, knowing you both were nearly incapable of going too long without being all over one another. aware of how neither of you could focus around one another.

“fuck off div,” tom scoffed. you watched in the mirror as tom came to stand behind you. swearing that you could feel his warm breath against the back of your neck. you made eye contact as you squatted once again, feeling the weight heavy on your shoulders. 

you pushed against the weight, determined to push through the strain. your backside brushed against tom’s front, hearing him inhale sharply. you couldn’t help but smirk, looking at him through the mirror.

his eyes were cast downward, making you laugh softly. “eyes up, tommy.” 

you set the bar down into the holders, stepping away from the weights and towards where the floor was cleared out. “harrison, get over here,” you huffed.

harrison tossed the gloves off his hands, approaching you, “ready to work on fighting methods?” 

“i think so,” you sighed. noticing that tom stood by, arms crossed and very attentive. harrison came at you quickly, tackling you to the ground and having you pinned in mere seconds. 

harrison chuckled as you squirmed beneath him, “gotta focus y/n, no ogling tom.”

“oh fuck off,” you growled, shoving him off of you and tussling with him. you both rolled around as you tried to gain the upper hand. 

tom stood aside, still watching in mere amusement. “you both literally look fucking ridiculous.” his comment breaking you and harrison out of your struggle.

“yeah? why don’t you come at me, tommy?” you challenged, watching as tom raised a brow. obviously questioning just how serious you were. 

harrison moved aside, as tom stepped forwards. “that what you want, pretty girl? you know i’m a lot stronger than you.”

shrugging your shoulders, you could care less. you were still daring him, challenging him to try it.

when he quickly stepped forwards as if to grab you, you quickly dodged and caught his arm. attempting to twist it and tackle him down to the floor, tom seemed to expect it. 

he chuckled as he ducked and tackled you to the floor, his hips positioned just between your legs as he hovered above you. it made it difficult to focus, but you didn’t give up.

doubling your efforts, you soon had him flipped onto his back. straddling his hips, you grabbed his wrists and held them in your hands. “surrender,” you laughed.

tom smiled mischievously as he didn’t make another move. the both of you sweating, panting, absolutely worn out after the past few hours. 

you couldn’t resist any longer, leaning forwards and capturing his lips. tom hummed, his strong hands grabbing onto your hips. 

“could you two just not? for fucks sake,” harrison cursed, and you heard the door open and shut seconds later. 

you both couldn’t help but laugh to yourselves, breaking the kiss as you laid your forehead to rest against his. 

“i love you tommy,” you mumbled softly, running your hands up the span of his chest. 

“i love you too, pretty girl. so much,” tom sighed, and you felt his hands travel up your back. 

sitting up finally, you climbed off of him and stood up. “i’m done for the day,” you sighed, feeling the exhaustion starting to hit.

as you made your way back upstairs and down the halls to the kitchen, you nearly jumped as you almost ran into harrison who was in the kitchen as well.

“you scared the shit out of me!” you gasped, swatting at his arm playfully.

harrison chuckled, clutching a bag of chips in one hand and using his free one to stuff some in his mouth. “ah, you two finally done?” he teased. 

you scowled, “we didn’t even do anything!”

rolling his eyes, harrison leaned against the countertop as you heard tom enter behind you. you stepped over to the fridge and grabbed a water, drinking plenty as you felt dehydrated from all of the training.

setting the bottle aside, you casually walked by harrison as if you meant no harm. that’s when you snatched the bag of chips from his grasp, catching him off guard.

“y/n! come on, can’t a guy have his snack? give them back this instant,” harrison glared, a smile playing on his lips. “or else i’ll have to get them myself.” 

after a few moments of silence, harrison dove towards you quickly. you gasped, not having enough time to react. that’s when tom tackled him from the side, “like hell you will,” you heard tom grunt, the both of them tumbling down with a thud.

you couldn’t help but laugh at the display, the two of them scuffling playfully. harrison had been tom’s closest friend for so long, but now he was gradually becoming a close friend to you as well.

something about it was comforting. having someone close that wasn’t tom. it made you feel safer.

“can’t you two behave for like, five minutes?” you scoffed, feigning disappointment and annoyance. they both paused.

tom looked at you almost incredulously, “seriously? us behave? you’re one to talk, princess.”

“shut up you div, you’re both guilty. you two can’t behave yourselves for shit,” harrison huffed, moving to stand. “i’ll take these,” he glared, snatching the chips from you, this time you let him. 

an hour had passed and you were all in the living room. harrison reclined in the chair, you and tom wrapped up on the couch.

it felt anything but normal. since you’d stepped into tom’s life, your world had been spinning out of control. the calm came in waves, never lasting long. 

you knew it was merely the calm before the storm.


	22. Chapter 22

a week had passed, and it was a friday night. you were seated at your usual booth with tom, harrison, and a few of his men. 

as they made conversation, you simply listened, watching over the crowd as people interacted. your head laying on tom’s shoulder, you were comfortable.

part of you remained paranoid though, feeling the need to constantly be aware of your surroundings. especially given the fact that tom was still determined to wait it out, to let marius make the first move. 

you nearly jumped out of your skin when the guys laughed ridiculously loud all of a sudden.

“someone’s a bit jumpy, yeah?” tom chuckled softly as you raised your head from his shoulder. you rolled your eyes at him.

shaking your head in an attempt to play it off, you hadn’t noticed anyone approaching the table.

“i’m sure she feels like she has a reason to be,” a deep voice uttered, and you glanced over to spot a towering figure with men treading close behind.

you felt tom tense. “marius. i really didn’t think you’d have the fucking nerve, but here you are,” tom addresses him, and your eyes widen as you feel a lump forming in your throat. 

you watch as harrison reaches for his gun, only to have one pointed at his head not even a second later. you gasp.

“now,” marius began, grabbing onto the gun clipped to his waist. “we can talk. or this can get very messy, very fast.”

your heart sunk, a feeling of dread washing over you. whichever way this would go, you didn’t see it ending well.

“stand down,” tom ordered harrison as he stood, making his way over to marius and walking past him. “we’ll handle this outside, not causing a scene in front of the public. y/n, stay behind. i mean it.”

“but you said—,” you argued, irritation evident.

tom was quit to interject, “i said what i fucking said. stay. behind.”

you huffed, watching as marius followed behind him after shooting a grin in your direction, making you cringe.

tom’s men, as well as marius and his men shuffled through the back hallway. you knew they were going out back, and you were terrified.

you knew that these things would never end well. that’s why you couldn’t listen, that’s why you followed behind and snuck out back to listen, hidden just behind the side of the building. 

“i want the money that you owe me. i’m tired of asking for it. you know i can only play nice for so long,” marius spoke, clearly pissed off. “or you can just give me the girl, i’ll take her too.”

“don’t you fucking bring her into this. me and you, that’s what this is about, and as far as i’m concerned i don’t owe you shit,” tom was borderline enraged, obviously up to his neck with it.

marius chuckled, stepping forwards and landing a hit to tom’s jaw. you gasped. “you owe me plenty.”

tom wiped the blood off that dripped from his lip. “what? what do i owe you?  
it’s not my fault it gets under your skin so fucking bad. the fact that i’m the most feared in town, the wealthiest, the fact that i got my girl, the one who wound up with everything that you could never have.”

he didn’t relent. “i succeeded because i worked hard. you failed because you didn’t. of course you want to come after me for everything i’ve got.”

marius snapped, shoving tom so hard that he flew back before he landed harshly on the ground. “it won’t get under my skin for long, because i’m going to take it all from you.”

your eyes widened as you watched marius pull out his gun, aiming it at tom. your brain went on auto-pilot.

“no!” you screamed, running out to him and past marius. carelessly. you knelt by him, taking his head into your hands. 

you were terrified, but you were careless. audacious, even. you could be killed on the spot, but you didn’t let it phase you. you were reckless when it came to him, you knew. 

“damn it, y/n.” tom cursed, grabbing onto your wrists softly. “go.”

“i’m not going to stand by and watch you be killed,” you argued, not willing to leave him. 

you’d hardly noticed that harrison had approached as well, kneeling just beside you both. 

“the enemy and his best mate, and his girlfriend. who should I kill first? guess i’ll have to take my pick,” marius shrugged.

you heard the click of the gun. you glanced up at harrison who looked at ease, even though you could see the fear for all of you playing behind his eyes. 

harrison nodded at you in reassurance, as tears fell from your eyes. you glanced back down at tom, watching as he grabbed onto your wrists tightly. “i love you, y/n.” 

he pulled the trigger, the shot ringing loud.


	23. Chapter 23

you didn’t know who’d be shot first. when the shot rung loud, you looked up to harrison and back down to tom. they were both untouched by the bullet. 

glancing over your shoulder, you gasped. marius fell to the ground, his lifeless body sprawled across the pavement. 

that’s when you spotted one of tom’s men, lowering his weapon for only a fleeting second. the men that had accompanied marius, dared to reach for their weapons as if to start another standoff.

tom’s men were quick, pulling out their weapons and firing shots. the men that had come along with marius were clearly disheveled, unsure of what to do without their leader. it was their downfall.

“you have to move, come on!” harrison yelled at you both, helping tom to stand. “get inside!”

“and leave you out here to fend them off? I don’t think so. i started this, and i’m gonna finish it,” tom spoke, taking harrison’s gun from him. “get her inside, you hear me?”

you watched as harrison nodded, grabbing onto your arm and pulling you towards the back door. “tommy!” you yelled, yanking against harrison’s grasp. 

soon you were sitting in tom’s office, waiting for him to come back safe and sound. harrison sat there with you in silence.

the doorknob turned and the door opened, tom walking in and seeing you both. something about his features made you uneasy, as he dismissed harrison with a nod. 

when he left the room, you ran over to tom. practically leaping into his arms, he hugged you close. as he set you down, you watched as he carefully ran his knuckles along your jawline, caressing your face. 

“what is it?” you questioned, concern washing over you. something about how he was acting, was strange.

tom looked at you almost sadly, letting his hand fall from your face. 

“can’t do this anymore, y/n.” he spoke finally, and you watched as tears welled in his eyes. it was a sight you’d never seen.

it felt as if your heart had began to crack, on the verge of shattering at his words. “what? w-what can’t you do anymore, tommy?”

tom blinked, looking away from you. “us, can’t do this anymore. you’ve got to let me go, it’s what’s best for you. i’m tired of watching you be put in harms way because of me. i can’t, y/n. i can’t anymore.”

it felt as if the walls were caving in on you, like your heart was coming to a stop. “what? you’re just...done?” 

the pain was evident on tom’s features, but he wouldn’t face you, “yes.”

the fact that he wouldn’t face you, and that it was so abrupt sent you over. you felt like your world was crashing down. it was too much to bear.

“you knew that i’d be in harms way, you knew it since day one! why is it such a problem all of a sudden? after everything. what is it, did you get your fill and now it’s time to find something else?” you cried, your voice raising with each word. 

your words were what finally got tom to face you, as he looked at you incredulously. in disbelief. “what the fuck? you can’t be serious! this is about your safety and well-being, your happiness!” 

you shook your head, “i am happy, and i feel safest when i’m with you! even if the life you live puts me in danger. i don’t care! it’s not your decision to make!”

tom’s brows furrowed, and you watched him grow more heated right in front of you, “yeah? well i’m fucking making it darling, get over it.”

taken aback, you stared at him angrily. “this is so easy for you! of course it is. you have everything anyone could ever want. you don’t need me!”

tom seemed to finally snap, watching as he balled his fists and tangled his fingers into his hair, tugging. “fuck!” he yelled, turning and knocking everything off his desk with one swing. 

you couldn’t help but jump at the loudness of it all. 

“leave, y/n. go,” tom practically seethed, still not facing you after his outburst.

“no,” you spat back, defiant and difficult. you knew how to test him, better than anyone.

tom turned then, glaring at you. the dried tears settled on his cheeks, and yours were still falling freely. “i don’t want you, and i don’t want you here.”

you gasped softly, all anger dissipating. it felt like your heart had been torn from your chest. “you don’t...want me?” 

tom stared back at you, and you watched as something along the lines of regret played in his eyes. maybe he’d meant it, maybe he didn’t.

you couldn’t handle sticking around to find out. turning on your heel, you left his office. 

harrison entered not long after you’d rushed out, finding tom seated behind his desk. he’d never seen his best mate looking such a mess.

“what the hell have you done?”


	24. Chapter 24

almost a month had passed since you’d last seen him, and you hadn’t heard a word. it only hurt you more, making you wonder how much he’d actually cared. 

you knew he had plenty of pride, not much of an ego, but when it came to you he never held back. so why would he now?

part of you wanted to run back to him, but part of you at least wanted to try to move on, and so you were. you’d planned a date with an old friend - - adam. he was handsome and held himself well, although he could be ridiculously cocky. 

although it wasn’t the best of ideas, you both were going to tom’s club. you wanted to test the waters, to see if he was really over it. at the same time, you wanted to have a good time with adam. after all, he seemed genuine.

you’d pinned your hair up, loose tendrils dangling around your face. you wore dangly earrings, and a necklace, along with your dress. the dress was deep red and hugged every curve, form-fitting. you wore black heels, and a little bit of perfume. 

soon enough he’d picked you up, and now you’d arrived and were heading inside. the music was relatively loud as usual, and there was quite a crowd. 

you felt your heart beating faster and faster, but you still tried to remain calm. adam led you over to the bar, and you couldn’t resist. 

glancing over your shoulder towards the corner where you used to sit at the booth with tom and his men, you spotted them. 

they were all sitting there, laughing and seemingly having a good time. even tom, seeming completely unbothered and at ease. 

there was no denying that it hurt. you’d spent weeks feeling miserable, and for what? 

you’d hardly noticed that adam had been talking to you, his hand low on your back to get your attention. turning to look at him, you sighed, “i’m sorry. i’ll just have a water for right now.” 

you watched as he nodded, ordering for you both. glancing over your shoulder again, your heart nearly stopped. tom’s eyes found yours, and you watched as his eyes traveled to adam’s hand that sat low on your back, taking in the way you were tucked against him.

and oh, if looks could kill. 

his eyes met yours again, and there was a fire burning in them. you looked away, and tried to refocus, shaken by his reaction.

“do you wanna dance?” you asked adam, who quickly nodded and escorted you out onto the floor. 

the entire time you both laughed and smiled, having a good time. it was when you found yourself pressed against him, that the interruption came. 

“what are you doing here, y/n?” tom’s voice broke through the air. you turned quickly to face him, adam just behind you. 

you had to quickly regain your composure, “what does it look like? i’m on a date.”

tom laughed, but there was no amusement evident. it was unsettling.

“on a date, huh? with this guy?” he questioned, eyes shifting to adam.

you were growing tense, unsure of what was to come of the situation unfolding right before your eyes.

“don’t do this,” you sighed. even though you knew you’d asked for it. you’d dragged adam into the middle of this, even though he knew about the situation and wanted to give tom a piece of his mind - - you knew he didn’t stand a chance.

“why don’t you leave her alone?” adam spoke, and you swallowed thickly. you knew this was going to escalate quickly and all you could do is try to stop it.

tom merely grinned. “pretty sure i can do whatever the fuck i want. given the fact that i own this place. and besides,” his eyes shifted from adam to you finally, “she knew what she was getting herself into by coming back here. didn’t you darling?” 

adam stepped around you suddenly, growing irate. “i don’t care who you are. that doesn’t give you the right to walk all over her like a fucking prick.”

it all happened so quick, tom swinging and his fist colliding with adam’s jaw. you watched as adam swung at tom and landed a hit to his stomach, but it didn’t deter him much. 

“she’s not yours to have,” tom seethed, grabbing adam by his shirt and slamming his back against the wall nearby. 

adam shoved him off, seemingly not phased at all. “yeah? well she’s sure as shit not yours.”

that seemed to be the breaking point, as tom lunged at him again, knocking him to the ground. horrified, you watched as tom reached for the weapon hidden on his waist.

“stop it!” you yelled, stepping in between them both. facing tom, his eyes that were clouded with anger met yours. “stop it right now.”

tom stared back at you in anger and what looked to be sadness, clearly just as bothered by all of it. 

“you let me go! you made this decision. so why should it bother you? why should who i’m with and what i’m doing matter at all? you chose to be without me. you don’t want me, remember?” you were upset, on the verge of shouting at him. 

“—i fucking lied, y/n!” tom interjected, “i lied. i said it because i knew it’d make you go, even if it was the last thing i wanted. your safety matters more to me.”

relief flooded through you, but so did anger. he didn’t mean what he’d said, but he’d said it and put you through hell, unnecessary hell.

adam had been standing aside, letting you both have it out. dismissing himself, he walked past you both. 

“y/n?” you heard, turning to see harrison approaching. his eyes shifted over to tom, who looked absolutely disheveled at this point. “what’s going on?”

“oh y’know, stopping tom from killing my date,” you huffed, fed up with the entire situation.

harrison chuckled, “jesus, mate. really? shit move, you div.”

tom scoffed, glaring at his bestfriend. “do you mind? in the middle of something, smartass.” 

excusing himself with a grin, harrison headed back towards the booth they were all sitting in. you sighed.

“honestly, i’m gonna head home. i shouldn’t have come, i know now—,” 

“—y/n,” tom pressed, shaking his head.

"—i won’t come back in here,” you were on the verge of tears, turning on your heel to walk away. 

“—damn it, y/n!” tom yelled over the music, ridding you of the chance to walk away. his hand grabbed your wrist and yanked you towards him.

you whirled around and collided with his chest, completely startled as you gazed up at him. so close that you could smell his cologne, feel his breath fanning over your face.

“don’t go.”


	25. Chapter 25

you stared up at him wide-eyed. tom’s arm was now wrapped around you, clutching you close to his form. his gaze burned into yours, and you felt as if you would suffocate under the intensity of it all.

“tom,” you sighed shakily, your hands pressed against his chest. you were unsure as to if you wanted to push him away, or clutch him closer. you’d missed his scent, his voice and his accent, his touch and his warmth.

“y/n?” tom’s gentle reply left his lips, and you huffed. abruptly, you pushed yourself away from him and out of his grasp. 

tom’s features shifted to hurt, and it made your heart ache.

“stop it. just stop it. stop acting like you didn’t just try and kill my date, stop acting like you didn’t tell me you didn’t want me, because you did. and stop acting like you didn’t abandon me. because that’s what happened. you made a choice for the both of us,” you sighed, crossing your arms.

running a hand through his hair frustratedly, he turned away from you. “i’ve tried to explain this to you, y/n. i don’t know what else you want me to say, or what to do.” 

“there’s nothing you can do. you decided this, this is what you wanted,” you shrugged, trying not to let his words get under your skin. trying not to forgive him so easily as you always did.

tom turned to glare at you suddenly. “this was never what i wanted. what i wanted was to give you peace, and to make you safe, that could never be your life with me—“

“—no, maybe not. but I had decided to stick by you regardless of the circumstances, the risks,” you interjected, shaking your head. “so that doesn’t make what you did any better.”

“y/n, quit acting like you’re so innocent!” tom snapped, stepping closer to you even as you remained rooted in your spot. raising at brow at him, he continued. “you moved on pretty quick, wouldn’t you say? you brought another man into my place of business.”

“didn’t realize that was a problem, given the fact that you told me to my face that you didn’t want me anymore,” you shrugged, glaring at him in irritation.

“you know damn well that it wasn’t true—,” tom interrupted, shaking his head.

“i didn’t know then, did i? and i don’t even know now,” you sighed, breaking eye contact with him finally.

you looked away from him, your eyes scanned the crowd. you noticed his men occasionally glancing in your direction, especially harrison — his concern for you both evident.

“if you truly want me to leave you be, then just say it. i messed up so fucking bad, y/n. i know i did,” tom explained, causing your eyes to shift back in his direction. his were pleading, clearly upset with himself and the situation. “say it, and i’ll be gone.”

you shook your head, “i can’t. that’s not what i want at all, i want what i’ve always wanted. you and me.” 

you were so caught up in the conversation with tom, that you’d hardly realized adam had approached you two yet again.

“i was coming to see if you were ready for me to take you home,” he interjected, carelessly. you couldn’t believe his audacity, really. especially in front of tom. 

tom broke out of his haze quickly, and you couldn’t believe how quickly his demeanor shifted. “you aren’t taking her anywhere,” he snapped, seemingly infuriated in no time.

it was unbelievable, just how possessive he was over you. not many dared to test just how much he was, but there you stood. watching adam rest tom, and it unfolding right before your eyes.

“you really should get over yourself, dude. you can’t act like she’s yours when you were stupid enough to let her go,” adam chuckled, stepping closer to you.

tom chuckled, and glancing over to his men and giving them a nod — an order. “you’re right. she’s not mine, but she’s sure as shit not yours, and she’s not gonna be.”

two of tom’s men came up behind adam before you could even notice, pulling him away from you both. you watched in horror as he struggled, watching them drag him towards the basement. 

you looked back over to tom, hearing adam’s yells. “what in the hell are you doing?” you asked harshly, shaken by what had just happened. 

“i’m not gonna let you get hurt. i highly doubt he has good intentions, therefore i’m gonna deal with him. i’ll sort out his little attitude problem. it’s getting rather annoying. his audacity will be his downfall,” tom spoke carelessly, seemingly unbothered by the situation. tom’s gaze still remained intense, anger burning behind his eyes. 

“is that really what this is about?” you questioned with worried eyes, “my safety?”

“does it matter?” tom bit out, not looking at you anymore as he walked past you.

you sighed, turning around to see him disappearing into the basement. this wasn’t something you could just let happen.

moving through the crowd, you opened the door and made your way down the stairs. your heels clicked against the floor, and you could hear shouting as you got closer to the last step.

“—tired of you underestimating me. you don’t understand how far i’ll go for her. over her. don’t toy with me,” tom nearly growled, and you saw harrison standing at his side. it was obvious he was biting his tongue, not exactly agreeing with tom’s methods you were sure.

“what? are you in love with her?” adam questioned, becoming inquisitive. “hard to believe. you’re nothing but a selfish prick. you seem pretty heartless to me, incapable of feeling. you’re more dangerous for her than anything else.” 

adam sat in a chair, arms tied behind it — preventing him from moving at all.

tom chuckled, eyes full of warning. “careful.” 

“what?” adam pressed, “can’t handle the truth?”

shaking his head, you watched as tom’s fist clenched and released — repeatedly. his control obviously being tested.

no one had noticed your presence yet.

“guess i can’t blame you. she’s addictive, isn’t she? a good lay,” adam shrugged. 

it was the last straw.

“what did you just say?” tom spat, his anger increasing quickly. “/you/ had sex with her?”

“/she/ had sex with /me/. guess she was eager to move on from you?” adam shrugged, a grin playing on his lips. 

your heart dropped. you hadn’t done such a thing, you hadn’t really been intimate with him at all. you knew it was meant to rile up tom, but you had a feeling this would mean some sort of consequence for you.

a sickening blow landed across adam’s face, followed by another — and another. harrison became noticeably uneasy about it. tom grabbed the gun from his waist, a sheen of sweat on his skin — determination on his features. he was set on handling adam.

your feet moved before you could even think. “tom, don’t do it,” you spoke up, voice shaken.

when he heard you, his head snapped in your direction. harrison quickly peeled the weapon from his best mates grip. 

betrayal was written all over his face, anger, hurt. “i thought that this guy didn’t mean anything to you. i thought that you brought him here just to torment me. but it’s something deeper than that. you love him? you wanna save his life?” tom questioned. “you let him have you? after everything, you just—“ 

“no! i didn’t. i swear to god, i didn’t—“ you pleaded, reaching out for him.

tom jerked away from you as if you’d burned him. “don’t fucking touch me, y/n.” you felt as if your heart was breaking, tears welling in your eyes.

“i didn’t do it. i didn’t do anything. don’t you trust me?” you cried softly, shaking your head. 

“i don’t know who i trust anymore,” tom spat bitterly, glaring daggers at you as he turned and made his way up the staircase. 

you assumed that meant that harrison would have to cleanup his mess.

whipping around, you glared at adam. “liar!”

adam grinned, shrugging his shoulders. “i told a little lie, yeah. sorry about that. had to hit him where i knew it would hurt the most.”

“harrison,” you looked over at him pleadingly, wordlessly. 

harrison nodded, “go on. i’ve got this handled.”

you didn’t need to hear another word, you ran up the staircase and towards his office. 

when you entered, you were shocked to find tom, eyes brimmed with tears — fingers tangled in his hair, glass scattered across the floor along with remnants of items that once sat on his desk. 

the pain was etched across his features, and he seemed as if he were almost hyperventilating — unable to handle the thought of you with someone else.

he hadn’t noticed that you’d entered the room, and he yelled as he knocked a nearby filing cabinet over. the clattering as it slammed onto the floor made you jump, “tom!”

tom’s head whipped around to see you standing there, and he glared at you still — eyes glassy. “don’t you have somewhere else to be?” 

you approached him slowly — cautiously.

“please, you know i wouldn’t. i couldn’t,” you spoke softly, wanting him to know. needing him to know that you could never.

“you couldn’t what? run off and screw another guy?” tom spat coldly, a tear running down his cheek. it stunned you, never having seen him in such a state. his demeanor never shifted, he never showed weakness — only strength, no mercy, and no care for anything. 

tears fell down your cheeks, “you don’t know what you’re saying,” you bit out, anger and hurt written all over your features.

“i know exactly what i’m saying. that’s what i just discovered, y/n,” he shook his head, not caring to hear you out.

“you left! what i did after you made your choice, isn’t exactly any of your business now is it?” tom stared at you incredulously. “stop acting like everything’s supposed to revolve around you. like it’s your way or no way, because it’s not.” 

tom chuckled humorlessly at your audacity. you knew if it were anyone else, you would be facing his merciless temper.

you continued, “i /didn’t/ do anything. i waited for you, i waited,” you cried. “don’t you trust me? you’re gonna stand there and believe what he said over me? really? you know me. tommy, you know i didn’t. trust me. . .”

you stepped closer, wanting to breakthrough his doubt.

uncertainty crossed his features, until you stood in front of him — lifting your hands and holding his face in them. “it’s only ever been you.”

“then why did you bring him here?” tom questioned, brows furrowed.

“i knew it’d get under your skin, and i — i needed to know that you still cared.”

“of course i do,” tom sighed, “always will,” his lips collided with yours, and you felt him pull you close.

“you trust me?” you questioned, pulling back slightly.

“yes, you’re my girl. i had to come to my senses. i saw red when he said what he did, i couldn’t handle the mere idea of it,” tom huffed.

you grinned, “your girl?”

tom laughed softly, “my girl.”


End file.
